Whatever it takes
by two authors
Summary: A story about two girls and their dreams. Chapter 12 is up, Kate was taken away to Macavity's lair. What does he plan for her? CATS ANIME crossover PLEASE READ!
1. chapters 1: Alex's world

Chapter 1: Alex's world  
  
(A/N: Me (Katie) and my friend, Alex wrote this together. As you may have guessed, none of the HP characters belong to us. Most of the Cats Characters don't either. Alex doesn't own YuGiOh!, Ruruoni Kenshin or Inuyasha! Although she wishes that she did...)  
  
Chapter one: Alex's world  
  
Katie and Alex were having a sleep over. They had finished watching TV after Cats, Cartoons and both Harry Potter films. "Ok, now what" Katie said. "We've watched everything"  
  
"Well" Alex said. "We could prank call our friends?"  
  
"After what happened last time?"  
  
"Ok...maybe not...hmm". Katie started staring into space. Of course Alex would not stand for it "Yo! Kate! Wake up girl!" she snapped. Katie jumped back into reality "I'm fine I'm fine!" she cried. "I was just thinking"  
  
"You're always thinking." Alex lay back on her pillow. "Hmm...Hey did I show you my new drawings?"  
  
"No. Can I see?"  
  
"Of course" She went to get her sketch pad out of her backpack. "Ok..." Alex flipped through the pages till she found her newest drawing. "Ah here it is. Here is Kanon...that's Kenshin right there."  
  
"Hey that's good!"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Yes they are! Don't be a dope!" Looks at the drawing "Hey whose that?"  
  
"Who?" Looks at her confused.  
  
"That..."points to the paper "that right there."  
  
"Oh..." Alex finally saw what Katie what talking about but just stared at her drawing.  
  
"That's funny..."  
  
"What is?" Alex was silent for a minute. Then she said "I...I don't remember drawing that..."  
  
"Really?" Looks at the Character "Well...uh...hmm. Well it's good."  
  
"Yeah..." As Alex started to zone out. Kate got up. "I'm getting some coco. Want some?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Ok. I'll be back" Katie went off to the kitchen, humming "Mr. Mistofeleese" from Cats. Lost in her thoughts Alex fell asleep. When Katie returned to her room to find Alex asleep, she thought it best not to disturb her friend.  
  
She quietly went to her computer. She decided that now was a good time to work on her creative writing assignment. She was writing a short story about an imaginary world. A world with characters and friends that were as dear to her as her friends in reality.  
  
Despite the caffeine in the hot chocolate, Katie felt herself becoming quite drowsy. Tried as she might to stay awake, the welcoming darkness of sleep had taken over....  
  
Katie awoke to the smell of fresh cool air. Not opening her eyes she sat up. Then she flinched and wrapped her arms around herself. Looking at herself she saw that she was wearing what looked like what one would wear at the Renaissance fair. A long full skirt, plain brown bodice and a cream peasant blouse. Then Katie looked about her and found herself in strange surroundings.  
  
Then she saw a figure of a young woman walking towards her. She had come a few feet to where Katie was sitting when she spoke "Excuse me but why...Kate?!?" Katie looked closer at this girl. Then she knew "Alex?"  
  
"Kate! What in the world are you doing here?" It WAS Alex! But she looked so different. Her beautiful long dark hair was now short and spunky. Her hair do was a little on the wilder side then it normally was. Her eyes her strangely larger, they looked a little like the eyes from Egyptian hieroglyphics. Katie could see a scar running down her left eye.  
  
"Al-Alex...where are we?" Katie asked while getting to her feet.  
  
"Well...Japan."  
  
"Japan?!"  
  
"Well yes. This is my world I guess you could say. Well since you're here I might as well bring you along. Come on." She started walking in the direction she came from. Katie, not knowing what else to do just fallowed. They came you a Gate. Alex took a breath. "Ok, here we go..."  
  
They both stepped into a beautiful Japanese courtyard. Katie was wild eyed. She never saw anything like it. She saw a man with red hair washing clothes in the corner. Alex called out to the man "Yo Kenshin!" The man looked up with a friendly smile, and he spoke "Good afternoon, Miss Kanon. For a moment there, I thought you were Sano that I did." Katie looked to Alex "Kanon?" she whispered to her. Alex looked quickly from Kenshin to Katie. "That's what they call me here. Best you call me that too." So now Alex had become Kanon. Katie's attention now turned back to Kenshin she felt herself becoming rather shy. Kanon as she seemed to be called here had sensed her uneasiness. "Don't be shy" she said to her "he's really nice! Say hello!" Katie gave the man a smile "Hello". "Hello" he returned "I think I ever met you before. I'm Kenshin Himura." He bowed in greeting. Kanon nudged Katie "Bow back and introduce yourself. It's how people say hello." Katie did as she was told and bowed "My name is Kate"  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, Miss Kate."  
  
"Hey Kenshin" Kanon said "You haven't seen Sano around have you?" Kenshin was about to answer her question when a tall man came walking up. He was a rather hansom man. Kanon whispered to Kate "That's Sano".  
  
"Hey, you're back!" Said Sano "How was Kyoto?" Kate thought 'Kyoto? Where have I heard that before?' Luckily Kanon had the answer for her "That's a town a few miles from Tokyo, where we are now." Kanon said. Kate nodded. She had a friend back home who was Japanese. Everything was making sense to her now. Sano finally noticed Kate standing there next to Kanon. "Who is this?" Kanon thought fast "Um...This is an old friend I found in Kyoto, she's a painter." She turned back to Kate "Don't bother bowing to him." Sano walked up to Kate to introduce himself.  
  
"Hi I'm Sano." He said  
  
"I'm Kate" she said simply. Sano looked at her strangely "Weird name"  
  
"SANO!" Kanon yelled bring her fist down on Sano's head. Kate all the while was trying not to laugh. Apparently this Sano guy is used to saying whatever he pleases, but Kanon will not let him insult her friends. After leaving a good lump on Sano's head Kanon turned back to Kate. "I'm sorry about that, Kate."  
  
"Hey it's no problem."  
  
"Sano needs to work on his manners, don't you Sano?!" Afraid that he was going to be pummeled again, Sano ran off. Kate just watched him run. "Is he always like that?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. And to think he's 19 years old." Then Kenshin spoke up "What was that all about, Miss Kanon?" Kate stifled a giggle. Kanon said "Oh, Sano was being rude again. What is with that guy?" "I'm not sure, that I'm not" Kenshin shook his head "But thank you for chasing him away, Miss Kanon."  
  
"I didn't chase him, he ran"  
  
"And very fast I might add" Kate observed.  
  
"Oh well" Kenshin went back to work with the laundry. Just when the to girls thought that things couldn't get anymore odd, a kid walked by and yelled "Hey Ugly!!!!" of course Kanon wasn't about to let this boy get away with it. "Come here and say that Yahiko!!" she yelled back at him.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Kate while Kate was watching she thought aloud "Hmm...doesn't sound like a kid I would want to baby-sit." Kanon heard and agreed "He's always like that, the little-"  
  
"WHAT did you SAY????" The boy yelled.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Kanon never answered Yahiko's question. "Kate...?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Run...." At that Kate Kanon broke into a run, with Yahiko chasing after them. "I'm gunna make you eat those words, Kanon!" He shouted as he struggles to keep up with them. Kate was starting to run out of steam when she shouted "Is there anywhere to run to?!" She didn't get a reply Kanon just shouted out for Kenshin to come help. Kenshin came running and caught the little kid before he could do any damage.  
  
He grabbed Yahiko by his collar turned him over his knee and gives his behind a few good slaps "Is that the way you behave?" he scolded. He put the little brat down. Yahiko grumbled as he walked away with his head down. Kate was panting for breath. "What's...*breathe*...is with...*breathe*...that...*breathe*...kid?" Kanon was hugging Kenshin, squeezing him so tight that she was threatening to crack him ribs. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you" She cried. Kenshin felt a rush of embarrassment. "Y-you're welcome, M-miss Kanon..."  
  
When Kanon finally let go, Sano had brought up his courage to show his face and came walking around the corner "Did I just see "Tiny" go by?" he asked with a grin on his face but it quickly fell when he heard Yahiko yell "WHAT????!!!!!????" That was when Kate understood. Yahiko was overly sensitive about his height! Every time somebody made a comment or cracked a joke about him being short, he will go crazy and attack! And now Sano was that unfortunate somebody "Oh now you've done it!" Kate called out to him. Sano screamed and ran off and Yahiko went after him on his little spindly legs, yelling "Sano!!!" Kanon watched them run off through the garden "poor soul..."  
  
All of a sudden the Dojo door swung open "What the-? Oh great...just great..." Kanon was not happy with what she saw. She suddenly felt that she should run away and hide but she would never do so. All the same she would have rather been anywhere than where she was. She turn to Kate "He's here..." Kate was confused "Who is "he"?" Then she looked to the dojo. A tall man wearing a white and yellow trench coat came out of the building. Kanon frowned "That is Aoshi..."  
  
"Kanon? Is that you?" asked Aoshi, coming closer.  
  
"Help me!" whispered Kanon to Kate.  
  
"How?!" she whispered back keeping her eyes on this Man who is certainly not the object of Kanon's affection.  
  
"Oh it's too late..." Aoshi had walked straight to Kanon and kneeled at her feet, took her hand his and kissed it repeatedly sending shivers down her spine. And they were NOT shivers of pleasure. "Ew....." Kanon cringed. "Kate.....this is my.....my suitor." Kate was very surprised at what she had just heard.  
  
Aoshi stood up and gazed at Kanon "I missed when you went to Kyoto..."  
  
"Aoshi" Kanon interrupted "How many times must I tell you? I DON'T want a suitor!!!!" Katie cleared her throat in hopes to steal some attention from Kanon. Kanon finally stopped her complaint "Oh this is Kate..." she said. Aoshi bowed but then turned back to Kanon. Kanon now wished that the earth would just swallow her! She looked to Kate with a desperate look in her eyes and mouthed "Get me out of here...Go get Kenshin!" Kate started walking fast and faster till she heard Kanon yell "GO!!!"  
  
Kate ran till she found Kenshin still doing the laundry. She knew they needed him to come. "Kenshin!" she called  
  
"Yes Miss Kate?" he paused as he looked up at her.  
  
"We have a problem...*breathe*...It's Kanon, she needs help!"  
  
"What's happened?" The moment he heard that Kanon needed help he got straight to his feet.  
  
"It's Aoshi! He just won't leave her-..."  
  
"AOSSI???" Kenshin's turned red with anger.  
  
"YES!!" With that Kenshin ran to the dojo to help his friend Kate fallowing close behind him. Kanon had had troubles with Aoshi before.  
  
Kanon felt like she was going to be ill. Aoshi was much too close for comfort. She couldn't move from his tight embrace. When she saw Kenshin and Kate coming she felt a rush of relief. "Help me!" She mouthed to Kenshin. He got the message and quickly strode up to Aoshi and pulled him away from Kanon yelled very angrily "STAY AWAY FROM MISS KANON!!!!"  
  
The moment Aoshi left Kanon's side, Kate ran up to her "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes but..." she looked to the two men circling each other. "...this might get ugly..." Kate saw what she was talking about "Uh-oh..."  
  
"Come, we should run...right now!"  
  
"Lead the way I'll fallow..." They ran. Then Kanon spotted Sano who was watching the scene from a distance. She quickly ran behind him "Sano, I'm using you as a human shield" She said. Then Kate ran up and hid behind both of them "I'll just stay behind you two!" she panted.  
  
"Wha-???" was all Sano managed to get out.  
  
"Don't Argue, Just DO it Sano!" Kanon yelled, already on the edge.  
  
All three of them watched the scene unfold. Kenshin pulled out his sword, Aoshi did the same. "Uh-oh" Kanon did not like the looks of this.  
  
"This can't be good." Kate piped up.  
  
"Well...Don't worry, Kenshin has a reversed blade sword. Plus, he's the best swordsman in all of Japan!!" Kanon announced proudly. The fight it's self was brief it wasn't long before Aoshi fainted. "Did I mention the fastest?" Kanon asked.  
  
"No I believe you forgot that little detail."  
  
Kenshin picked up Aoshi, laid him outside the door and locked it. Kanon ran to Kenshin "Thank you so Much!!! I can't stand him!" she cried  
  
"Miss Kanon, are you alright?" After that little misshape Kenshin was very worried.  
  
"I'm fine, but Kate seems to be a bit shocked..." and so she was. All the while Kate just stared, unable to move. "Miss Kate? Are you alright?" Kenshin waved a hand in front of her eyes. Kanon, being rather impatient gave Kate a smack "Wake up!"  
  
"Ow!" Kate wailed "I'm awake!" she rubbed her face.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Miss Kanon?"  
  
"I'm fine...thanks to you..."  
  
"Anything for you, Miss Kanon" Kenshin smiled "You're like a sister to me."  
  
"And you are like a brother to me, Kenshin" Kanon wrapped her arms around Kenshin in a warm hug. Kenshin returned her hug happily. Then he finally pulled away "Well, I should get back to the laundry." He went back to work.  
  
"Isn't he sweet?" Kanon asked Kate.  
  
"He sure is!" Kate smiled. Sano on the other hand had still to figure things out. "What just happened?" he asked looking more then a little confused.  
  
"Nothing, Sano."  
  
"Well" he said backing away from them "I'm feeling a little sick so-..."  
  
"WHAT????" A voice yelled. Kate smacked her forehead. Will Sano ever learn? He ran off before Yahiko could catch him. "Does this happen all the time here?" asked Kate. Kanon watched Yahiko yelling "Get back here SANO!!!" Kanon sighed and shook her head "Sadly, yes. Let's go for a walk shall we?" started walking slowly. "Yes let's." she walked along side her. They left the dojo in silence, enjoying the quiet.  
  
When they reached the town Kanon decided to break the silence. "So Kate" she started "What do you think of MY world?"  
  
"Well...It's very exciting. What can I say? I love it! I'm sure about that lit-...uh I mean...that Yahiko kid." Hearing that made her companion laugh.  
  
"That kid can hear the word "Little" for miles..."  
  
"WHAT???" They both turned to see Yahiko running toward them.  
  
"Boy this is really one of those day huh?" Kate said, really tired of running from this kid.  
  
"Kate! Run! Now!" Kanon yelled. Kate ran and ran as fast as she could. Suddenly a blast of hot white light shot through her like a bullet through a glass window. Then all faded into Blackness...  
  
Katie's eyes shot open with a gasp from her throat. She looked about. She was sitting at her desk. Her computer had gone to sleep mode. Her hot chocolate had gone cold. She looked at her clock, 2:00 a.m. it read. Katie heard somebody stir, she turned to see that Alex had suddenly awaken. When Alex saw what time it was she looked to Katie confused. "Did you...? I had..." She couldn't find the words she was looking for. Finally she figured that it was silly and asked "Were you awake this whole time?" Katie shook her head. "No I just fell asleep at my computer. But I'm going back to bed" She saved what she was writing and turned her computer off. And got into bed. Alex got up "I'm just going to get some water. I'm parched!" She left for the Kitchen. 


	2. chapter 2: Katie's World

Chapter 2: Katie's world  
  
Chapter 2: Katie's world.  
  
Upon Alex's return, Kate had fallen asleep in her own bed. Alex pondered over her dream she had. Katie had come to her, into her world. She was going to ask Katie if she had somehow had the same dream but that was impossible.  
  
After she finished her water she decided to layback down. She couldn't shake off the feeling that the dream could have...have been real. No. Never. It WAS impossible. She decided to leave it at that.  
  
Alex's eyes started to grow heavy. Soon she was overcome by sleep...  
  
Kanon awoke feeling like her head had been run over by a cart. "Ow..." she groaned. She then heard a voice calling her. Coming closer and closer... "Kanon?"... "Kanon?!" Then she felt somebody shaking her. Finally she opened her eyes to see a young face gazing down at her. She saw soft blue eyes and long auburn hair and she realized who it was. "Kate?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes! Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine except for a killer headache..." Kate helped Kanon sit up so she could look around.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked Kate looking around. They were sitting on a dusty dirt path on the edge on a hill there are grassy fields on either side of the path. Down the hill looked like a village. "We're in England." Kate replied. "England?!" Kanon gaped. "Yes!" Kate laughed "That's my village down there. Rosedail." She pointed down the hill. The beauty of this place was enough to take Kanon's breath away.  
  
"Come...want to come with me?" Kate pulled Kanon to her feet.  
  
"Yes! This place looks fun!"  
  
"Ok let's go!" But then Kate remembered. "Oh! Um...Kanon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well before we go I would like to inform you that not everybody here is...well human." Kanon was puzzled on hearing this. "You mean like elves or something?" she asked, clearly interested. Kate was happy she understood "Well no, not elves. They are Jellicles." She stated.  
  
"Oh..." Kanon nodded then asked "What's a Jellicle?"  
  
"Well just to put it simply: They are Cat people."  
  
"Oh wow!" Kanon now wanted to see these people for her self. They began to walk when they heard a familiar voice "Hello Miss Kanon." It was Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kanon shouted. "What are you doing here?!?!"  
  
"Well, actually, I fell into some kind of hole in the ground, that I did. And, well, here I am!" Kanon looked at Kenshin, still very confused but then accepted his explanation. Kate smiled "Well you are welcome to come along."  
  
"Thank you very much, Miss Kate" Kenshin bowed. Kate bowed back to him "Come all show you all around. Oh wait! I almost forgot" Kate had been holding some folded cloth under her arm. She unfolded it and Kenshin and Kanon saw that it was a long full skirt, like the many skirts Kate was wearing. "Here Kanon, you best put this on. I'm sorry but it's a dress code for the women. No proper girl here would go out without at least one skirt. But I'll save you the agony of the corset" Kate brought a hand to her belly "they are not easy to survive." Kanon slipped on the skirt over her clothing without question. Kenshin spoke for her "I'm sure she'll be fine with the skirt, Miss Kate. So what is this place?"  
  
"Well Kenshin, this is my village. Come along" She started down the hill. As they enter the village, there is a lot a bustling about. Many Humans and Jellicles were running all over the place.  
  
Suddenly somebody called from the other side of the crowd. "Kate? Kate! Ova 'ere luv!" The voice was very cockney. Kate knew it right away "I'm coming Jerrie!" She smiled. Kate started walking toward him. Kenshin saw whom Kate was walking to and gasped. He has never seen such a creature in his life. He held Kate back for a moment and whispered "Miss Kate, what is that?" He sounded a little frightened. Kate laughed "That my friend is a Jellicle."  
  
"A jellicle, Miss Kate?"  
  
"Yes! I want you both to meet him!" She took Kenshin's hand and ran over to where the Jellicle was working by a fire. Kanon fallowed closely. The orange, white and black stripped Jellicle looked up and smiled. "'Ello Kate. Where 'ave ye been?" He asked. "Well I've been on my rounds. But I couldn't stay away. I trust your mate is around her someplace?" Kate looked around. Kenshin asked in a whisper "'Rounds', Miss Kate?" Kate turned to him. "That's talk for leaving the village and traveling."  
  
"Oh I see..." He was now aware of how different this place was from his home. Kate spoke up to The Jellicle "MungoJerrie these are my friends. Kenshin and Kanon. They are from outside." Kenshin bowed to Jerrie "Hello, I am Kenshin Himura." Kanon waved to him. Jerrie gave them a welcoming smile "Pleased to meet ye folks. Please forgive me fer not standin'. It's 'ard 'andlin' these 'ot irons."  
  
"Jerrie here is the village black smith" Kate explained.  
  
"Oh..." Kanon replied. As they spoke a female Jellicle stepped out of the house and walked up to Jerrie. She was a pretty thing, she looked a lot like Jerrie, only very feminine.  
  
"Twins?" Kenshin asked Kate as she spotted the female Jellicle. Indeed the two cat people looked like twins.  
  
But Kate shook her head "No. That there is Jerrie's Mate."  
  
Kenshin thought for a minute "Ma-? Oh, I see." He saw now that this she cat was Jerrie's wife. Kenshin made a bow to her. "Hello, I am Kenshin Himura." He said to her. She saw him and smiled "Oh, 'ello there!" She then saw Kate "Oh Kate!" She cried happily "Loverly to see ye. These ye friends?" Kate nodded.  
  
Kanon smiled "I am Al- I mean, Kanon Susanoo." Kanon shut her mouth awkwardly. The Jellicle turned back to Kenshin and Kanon "I am Rumpleteazer." She said. Kenshin was again feeling confused. "A what? Um...Miss Kate?" Kate brought her hands to her face, feeling utterly embarrassed. When Kenshin saw this, he had realized his mistake and turned quickly back to the Jellicle "Oh, That's your name!!! Oh forgive me, miss!" He bowed lower to her to show her his deepest apology. Rumpleteazer smiled at his actions. She truly felt flattered for it was not custom here to bow to anyone unless they were of high class, which indeed she was not.  
  
"It's olright really! My name confuses many people." She explained. But Kenshin was still bowing, this mistake was truly embarrassing. "My sincerest apologies, Miss." Kanon had had enough of this she picked Kenshin up by the back of his collar "Kenshin! She said it was ok!" MungoJerrie laughed after watching the whole scene. "No need to feel ashamed sir," He told Kenshin and laughed again then explained "It took me a good 5 minutes before I figured out that it was her name...ow!" Teazer had hit him on the shoulder. "Funny, very funny luv..." her dripped with sarcasm. "But now, I came out to tell you that an orda had arrived from the baron. An orda of 'orse shoes."  
  
"Well we'll let you get back to your work then, we should be going anyway. Good luck to you Jerrie" Kate gave him a warm smile, which Jerrie returned, half heartedly "Aye" he returned "I'm going to need luck" "It's was a pleasure Rumpleteazer, MungoJerrie." Kanon started to fallow Kate "Goodbye you two!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness, silence and…sticky ...

Chapter 3: Darkness, silence and...sticky buns???  
  
As they continued in the village, Kate felt saddened. "Poor Jerrie..."she sighed. "He is such a hard worker and brilliant in what he does. But he is under paid." Kanon and Kenshin nodded. "Poor Jerrie..."Kanon agreed.  
  
Kenshin also had another thing on his mind. He had noticed Kanon stiffening as she was introducing herself to Rumpleteazer and MungoJerrie. His curiosity got the better. He asked "Miss, Kanon, what were you about to say when introducing yourself?" Kanon stopped in her tracks. "Um, nothing...Will you excuse me a sec..." Kanon pulled Kate aside and spoke in whisper "I can't believe I almost said my real name in front of Kenshin! He thinks I'm Kanon Susanoo!" She turned her head to be sure that Kenshin wasn't listening and he wasn't. He was looking around the village around him. Kanon turned back to Kate as she replied "Oh I had almost forgotten. I'm so glad I continued to call you Kanon."  
  
"Please do not tell him!"  
  
"Don't worry I promise."  
  
"Oh thank you! You're a life saver!" She hugged her friend tight. Kate then said in a louder voice for them all to hear "How about a trip to the baker shop?" Kenshin turned and walked over to them "Certainly, Miss Kate. I am getting a bit hungry, that I am."  
  
"Alright then, we're on our way." Off they went. Before long they arrived at a small building with a sign that resembled a loaf of bread. They stepped in. "It smells very good in here, Miss Kate, that it does." Kenshin mentioned as he breathed in the aroma. "I agree!" Kanon added. It was true. The wonderful sent of baked goods filled the Bakery. Kate took it a long whiff her self.  
  
At that moment a plump, kind faced human woman appeared behind the counter, she was carrying a tray from the kitchen. Kate smiled when she appeared "Hello Meg!" The woman who was called Meg looked up and smiled wide "Aye Kate! Hello! Come in, come in! Who are your guests?" She was definitely a motherly person.  
  
"I am Kenshin Hlmura" he bowed  
  
"I'm Kanon Susanoo" she bowed too.  
  
"Aye, charmed! Lovely to meet you both. I am Meg Daae, welcome to my Bakery!" Meg was delighted, she was indeed very proud of her bakery and always enjoyed meeting new folk. Kate breathed in the warm sent of the bakery "Oh Meg that smells wonderful!"  
  
"That it does" Kenshin said.  
  
"Yup" Kanon agreed. Meg eyes lit up. "Aye, I just pulled these sticky buns out of the oven."  
  
"Oh you know how much I love your famous sticky buns"  
  
"Aye that I do."  
  
Kate recalled her childhood memories; she had often come here for sticky buns. Kanon smiled wildly "Sticky buns!!!" but Kenshin was simply puzzled "Sticky buns?" Kate pulled some coins out of her small pouch that was attached to her belt. "We'll take three, please Meg." She asked.  
  
"Right then my little lass." Meg turned to fetch her freshest goods. "Thanks Kate" Kanon said happily. Kenshin taped Kate's shoulder "Miss Kate, what is a "sticky bun"? Kate didn't answer she was looking over the counter, as was Kanon who spoke "They look great, Miss Meg." Meg brought the buns to the counter "Why thank you! Such a charming lass you are!" Kanon bowed at the compliment. Kenshin continued to wonder what a "sticky bun" even was!  
  
"Here you are dear" Meg handed Kate the buns. "Nice and hot, they be. Careful now."  
  
"Thank you very much Meg. Here Kenshin" Kate held a bun out for him "Try it." She then handed another to Kanon who took it without hesitation. "Yum!!!" Neither did Kanon hesitate to eat it! Kate took a bite taking her time, savoring its fluffy sweet taste. Kenshin took a bite from his "hmm" he found he rather enjoyed these so called "sticky buns". "This is good, that it is"  
  
"Aye Lad. Little Kate would many a time come here for these. They were her favorite."  
  
"And they still are. Thank you Meg."  
  
"Yes thanks!"  
  
"Your welcome Lassie. Your all welcome here anytime!" Kenshin bowed his head. "Thank you, Miss Meg." After they finished they decided it was time to depart. Again thanking Meg for her kindness the three left the bakery.  
  
Kenshin was quiet for a while; Kanon saw this and asked him if he was ok. "I shouldn't stay here, Miss Kanon. I really should return home. I have unfinished business to attend to." Kate looked to him. "Are you sure you must leave?" she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"How will you get back?"  
  
"I will go the end of the village. I will go from there, being that is how I got here. Their must be some kind of portal linking our worlds. Not to worry, I will be there when you come back, that I will." Kanon and Kenshin said their farewells. Kenshin then left the girls on their own. "He'll be fine" Kate said breaking the silence. "Come lets walk around."  
  
"Alright. Um...where are we going?"  
  
"Well I want to see if I can find Sue and...Oh, it's little Rebecca! Wait stop here!" Kanon stopped. She saw a young girl with brown curls, walking about with her arms held out in front of her. All the villagers walking about were careful to walk around the child. Kanon looked on as she walked on towards them "Who's she?" as she asked, Kate stomped her foot hard to the dusty ground. Kanon was confused "Kate? What are you...?"  
  
"You'll see." Kate then held out her hand. The girl was hesitating at first, but she slowly walked up to Kate and took a whiff of her hand. The girl smiled then collapsed in Kate's awaiting arms.  
  
"I had to let her know who I was." Kate explained "You see Rebecca is deaf and blind." Then Kanon finally understood, this child could neither see nor hear her. The poor thing! She is to live forever in darkness and silence. "How do I say hello to her, Kate? Does she talk?"  
  
"No, she doesn't speak, though she is capable of it. She mostly grunts. She just makes up her own sign language. Come here, stomp your foot. This will let her know you're here. That you're coming." Kate held Rebecca's shoulders in front of her. Kanon stomped her foot as she walked up. "Like that?"  
  
"Yes that's right."  
  
"Alright, now what do I do?"  
  
"Put out your hand for her." Little Rebecca is aware that a stranger is near and shies away. Kate rubbed the young girl's back as to say "Don't worry, I wont leave you." Then she took her hand and guided it to Kanon's. Rebecca grasped Kanon's hand firmly then took a whiff. Knowing that Kanon was friendly the child gave her a pat. Kate smiled. "She will always know who you are now. She can tell everyone apart from their scent."  
  
"Oh good, that's good." Kate sighed "Well as independent as she is, I don't want to leave her to walk alone. We'll find somebody to keep an eye on her." She gently picked up Rebecca "Ok c'mon" She went on walking and Kanon fallowed her "coming!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Gifts of Silver

Chapter 4: Gifts of Silver  
  
As the three headed through the village they found the Market place where there were many stands and booths open. People all over were shouting out their wares.  
  
"Oh, shopping! I love shopping!" Kanon said smiling. Kate smiled as well "Yes and there are lots of great things here too."  
  
"Like what?" Just as they spoke they were passing a booth where a young man was shouting "Silver! Fine Sliver! Silver chains and goblets!" As they walked by the man spotted Kanon and called out "Aye, lovely lassie! Wouldst thou like a necklace?" Kanon turned to face the stranger "Who...me?" she asked  
  
"Yes lassie, thee! Would you like one? Or perhaps a bracelet or ring? Lovely things for lovely lassies." He smiled at her, making Kanon blush. "Oh...um...I don't have any money...Sadly I'm just a poor Rurounin."  
  
Kate had walked ahead a bit then suddenly realized that Kanon wasn't with her. She turned back and saw her at the booth, smiled and shook her head when she saw who Kanon was with. She stalked over to them saying loudly "Why Templeton! There you go again! Flirting with your costumers!" This made Kanon blush even harder. She started stuttering "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...."  
  
But Templeton just laughed and flashed a dazzling smile "Well how could I possibly resist such a pretty thing?" he asked. By now Kanon's cheeks were glowing with a lovely shade of red. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her, a thought that made her laugh out loud and uncontrollably. Kate raised a brow, not sure what was so humorous.  
  
Finally Kanon pulled herself together long enough to explain herself "I- I...was just thinking about the look on Aoshi's face if he saw this!" she burst out laughing again. Kate giggled as well for she remembered how Aoshi fussing over Kanon. No doubt he would be very jealous if he saw how Templeton was treating her. Kate explained this to Templeton when he started giving them strange looks. "Don't worry Templeton. She is just imagining a friend back home." "Not friend, suitor..." Kanon corrected, finally managing to stop herself.  
  
Kate decided to finally change the subject. "So, Templeton, what do you have today?" "Oh many things, Kate." He answered rather proudly "I was just thinking that thy lovely companion here would like a necklace." He then turned back to Kanon "And what might your name be lass?"  
  
"Kanon Susanoo. I am from Japan."  
  
"Ah! A traveler from afar!"  
  
"Oh yes" Kate added "Very far..." Kanon made a bow "It is an honor to meet you, Templeton." Templeton took her hand "And I you, fair Lassie" he said before laying a light kiss on her palm, and smiled. Kate looked around the booth. There was a silk cloth covering the wooden counter and on it were many kinds of fine silver jewelry. There were also goblets, daggers, mugs and bells. Kanon leaned over to Kate and whispered "Templeton kind of reminds me of Kenshin!"  
  
"He is very nice" Kate agreed. "He's very flirty though."  
  
Suddenly Kanon was struck with an idea "Hey! What if we brought Templeton back with us to Japan?" Kate starred at her for a minute, not sure what the angle was. "Don't you see?" Kanon asked "This is the perfect opportunity to get Aoshi off my back!" At this Kate started laughing "Actually," she said "I would Love to see this plan in action!" Kanon let out a snicker "Oh, Aoshi will get SO jealous!"  
  
"But we'll have to leave the booth and come back for him later."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well we have to drop off Rebecca for one and for two I can't leave without saying hi to Misto."  
  
"Oh alright!"  
  
"So do you see anything you like?" Kate motioned around the booth. Kanon looked around. "Well" she said slowly "there is...No! I don't want to spend all your money. You already bought me and Kenshin a sticky bun." Kate shook her head. "Hey we were all hungry; you will only owe me for the bun! This is a gift from me to you!" At hearing this Kanon practically leaped into Kate's arms "Oh you're wonderful!" she squealed. Kate hugged her back then turned her back to the booth. At the moment Templeton was just finishing assisting another costumer and turning back to the lovely lassies. Kate looked around "So what will it be Kanon? See any dragons?"  
  
As a matter of fact, Kanon had just spotted a silver wrist cuff with a dragon design carved on it. She eyed it longingly, and Templeton noticed and took up the cuff. "Aye this is a fine one, lass. The dragon himself. Designed this one myself I did."  
  
Kanon could take her eyes off the silver brace "It looks just like..." she stared in wonder, then her eyes grew wide as saucers "...DRACO??" she gasped. "Wouldst thou like to try it on?" Templeton asked kindly. "Oh...yes..." Kanon answered feeling dazed. Like any gentleman should, Templeton assisted Kanon placing the brace onto her wrist. It was a lovely fit. "Oh it IS very lovely! Templeton you craft the finest!"  
  
"I do my best Kate, thank you very much." Kanon simply stared at the silver cuff around her wrist in silent disbelief. "Is it to thy fancy lady Kanon?" Templeton asked her.  
  
"Huh?" Kanon snapped out of a trance that she didn't realize she was in and answered  
  
"Oh...yes! It's Beautiful, Templeton!"  
  
"Brilliant" Kate smiled "How much for it Templeton?" As Kate spoke, Kanon looked all about her. She could have sworn that she heard voices.  
  
"That piece will be 12 shillings, but for thee, I'm willing to let it go for 7."  
  
"OH Templeton! That's very sweet! I..." Kate suddenly saw that Kanon was acting very odd. "Kanon? Are you alright?" Kanon didn't answer at first, she was still looking around in all directions. "Kanon!" Kate said louder. Kanon turned back to her companion  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Kate placed a hand on her friend's forehead to check for illness.  
  
"Yes, Kate. I'm alright." She then added quietly "At least I think so. No really I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Then she smiled at the two of them, but Kate could see that is was slightly forced. She brushed away the thought however and turned back to Templeton. "Are you sure? Only 7 shillings?"  
  
"I insist!"  
  
"Well alright then! 7 shillings!" As Kate paid for the gift, Kanon was in deep thought, she sank to the ground. Rebecca sat down next her, leaning her head on Kanon's shoulder.  
  
"How...? It...it can't be...can it?" Kanon asked herself.  
  
"I thank thee, Kate. Happy to know that my art has paid off."  
  
"Yes Templeton" Kate looked down at Kanon and added to herself "more then you probably think..." She took Rebecca by the hand. "Well we must be off. But we'll be back."  
  
After she and Kanon were out of site of Templeton's booth Kate stopped Kanon "Listen" she said "I know you say you're alright, and I will take your word for it but...oh..." She sighed "Are you up for meeting a few more before we go?"  
  
"Of course!" After thinking for a while Kanon spoke again "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."  
  
"Hey, it's ok."  
  
"It's just that...well...before my world was Japan, it used to be a mystic place, full of dwarves, elves and Dragons..." Right when Kanon was speaking she noticed a Jellicle Tom walking up behind Kate "...my best friend was a dragon named Draco and..." she saw the tom motion with his hands to keep quiet and not to mention he was there. She gave him a slight nod. Unaware that somebody was behind her, Kate urged Kanon to go on "And...?"  
  
"That world was destroyed...this bracelet is the spitting image of Draco." Kate looked at the bracelet "Oh..."  
  
At that exact moment the tom put his paw over Kate eyes "Ahhh!" she yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Who are you??" Kanon asked, a bit shocked. The tom disguised his voice and whispered into Kate's ear "Reveal my name..." then Kate sighed in relief and laughed "Pouncival! You feather-head!" hearing this, the tom laughed as well. "Pouncival?" asked Kanon. He grinned, "Yes ma'am that would be my name!"  
  
"Oh...hi..."  
  
Kate rounded on Pouncival and growled "You...!" At this Pounce laughed again "Ok, ok Kate! It was just a joke!"  
  
"I sense a bit of tension..." Kanon was growing a little nervous.  
  
"I didn't mean any harm Kate! Honest!" After a few minutes of breathing Kate finally calmed down and assured Pounce that she knew it was just a game.  
  
"I never really liked being jumped from behind, and of course Pouncival here of all the villagers should be aware of that! He is one for practical jokes." She explained.  
  
"Yeah I kind of gathered that." Kanon is still a little unnerved by seeing Jellicles. When Pouncival asked for her name, she got a bit of the stutters.  
  
"Is she ok" Pounce asked Kate.  
  
"Yes she will be fine. She's not from around here"  
  
"You got that right" Kanon muttered under her breath.  
  
"Pouncival for once, be a love, and do me a favor?"  
  
"And what is your wish?"  
  
"Can you take Rebecca here, to your sister maybe, to look after her?" Kanon was again lost in her own thoughts. She suddenly looked up at the sky, like she was looking for something. Pouncival kneeled down to Rebecca, agreeing to take her.  
  
"Hello poppet." He said. Rebecca knew him and was happy to go with him. Kanon gave up her search "Bye, Becca..." Pouncival picked up the child "I guess I'm off then. Bye Kate, Kanon.  
  
"Um, bye" to herself "strange...."  
  
"Pardon?" Kate looked to her.  
  
"Oh nothing..." she smiled nervously.  
  
"Well alright. I want to find Misto. Come on."  
  
"Misto? What, is he some kind of wizard...?"  
  
"Yes actually" Kate smiled.  
  
"HE IS???"  
  
"Well yes. He is the only Jellicle around here to show certain powers."  
  
"Finally! I'm off to see a wizard!!" she started humming a familiar song. After they skipped a while they found who they were looking for. "Hello Kate!"  
  
"Mistoffelees!" Kate ran up and hugged him and nuzzled his face. He wasn't a very tall tom, only a little taller then Kate. He wore a pair of trousers but no shirt. His fur was black except for his face, chest and one paw, which were white. His fur was rather shiny and he had a kind sweet face.  
  
"How have you been Kate?" he asked  
  
"I have been wonderful! Thank you. How is your sister?"  
  
"Victoria is in delicate condition."  
  
"No! She is? That's wonderful!" Kanon was indeed very confused, for she hadn't the slightest idea what they were talking about. "Delicate condition"? Does that mean she was sick? She thought. Kate turned to her "Come here". She did. Kate smiled "This is my very dear friend Mistoffelees. Misto this is Kanon, a very, very good friend from out side the village."  
  
"Hi..." Kanon felt awkward again. But Misto smiled and shook her hand "Hello Kanon, very pleasant to meet you."  
  
"Where is your sister Misto?" Kate asked enthusiastically.  
  
"She's with Plato."  
  
"Plato??" Kanon asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"The scholar???"  
  
"Um...Kanon, Plato is his bother in law, his sister's mate..."  
  
"Oh..." Kanon's complexion was turning redder by the minute.  
  
"And it only makes sense. I bet he's very proud!"  
  
"Oh Kate! Plato has never been happier!"  
  
"Uh...Kate? What's going on?" Kanon asked still very confused.  
  
"Oh! Kanon I'm so sorry! His sister is with child!" Kate cried.  
  
"Oh YAY!" Kanon clapped. Kate was so happy she clapped too. "Misto you're going to tell us when the little one comes?"  
  
"Maybe sooner. She'll want you to be there. We may need your help."  
  
"You know I'll be there." Kate smiled "Just call for me."  
  
Right at that exact moment in the same instant, Misto and Kanon looked up suddenly. Misto's ears perked up "Anybody feel that?" he asked, his nose in the air. "Yeah..." said Kanon, looking in all directions. A chill went down Kate's spine. Kanon whipped out a shiny medal plaid. Kate was amazed on how Kanon could keep a sword like that hidden in her clothes. Kanon lowered her voice "Stay close...Something's wrong..."  
  
"Now I have a terrible feeling..." Kate uttered, she was lowering herself to the ground.  
  
"Misto what's going on" Kanon asked, holding her sword, ready to strike. "I don't know...but you are right, something really wrong here..."  
  
"I don't know...but I felt something wrong back at home...maybe it has come here, I don't know..." Kate gave out a shriek "Misto! Your paws!" Kanon turned. Misto's paws were giving out crimson red sparks! Misto clenches his fists, trying to stop them. "wha-whats happening?!?" Kanon yelled. Misto couldn't speak, he hissed in pain. He sank to the ground near Kate, who had crawled over to his side. "What could it be...what is it...?" Kanon asked her tone was serious and frightened. 


	5. Chapter 5: Disturbance

Chapter 5: Disturbance  
  
"Kanon! Your bracelet!" Kate was yelling, but this time Kanon didn't respond. Her eyes were wide, she stared as if in a trance. Kate watched as her friends eyes changed color. Kanon's eyes were now glowing yellow, and the cuff on her wrist grew brighter. When Kanon finally spoke, her voice was deep and echoed, "Don't be afraid." Kanon knelt down and took one of Misto's burning paws. She nodded for Kate to do the same, then she started chanting, in a language Kate didn't understand. Kate looked about seeing that a misty light was now surrounding them. Trying with all her might not to faint, Kate holds on desperately to Misto's paw.  
  
The light started to fade but the not before an image of a great dragon appears before them. "Draco." Kanon whispered. And just as quickly as it appeared, the creature was gone. As the mist faded, Misto's pain faded as well. But just when Kate was going to ask what had happened, sparks flew from Misto's paws to her Kanon. The dark haired girl gasped in pain, her now back to normal. She fell to the ground, Kate was immediately at her side. "Kanon! Speak to me!" Again Kanon was chanting, softly at first then it grew in both volume and intensity.  
  
"Kate.?" Misto said standing behind Kate.  
  
"It's the bracelet" Kate reached out to touch the silver, and then pulled away with a yelp. The metal was burning hot. Kanon then tried to stand but her legs wouldn't hold her. She cried out in anger as she threw a shot of crimson energy into the sky. And collapsed once again. Misto was now holding Kate back.  
  
"What are we going to do, Misto? We can't stay out here." Kate spoke shakily. Kanon was breathing heavily.  
  
"Has this happened before" Misto asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"It.has." Kanon interrupted slowly  
  
"What...when?"  
  
"When the mystic lands were destroyed, my lost home.Draco taught me."  
  
"Draco.?" Kate thought about the dragon.  
  
".before he gave his life trying to save the mystic land." Kanon tried to explain. Misto was always fascinated by legions of other worlds and magic and heard of the place that Kanon spoke of. Kate tried to help Kanon stand but it was not use for the pain was too great.  
  
"Oh.we should get you somewhere to lie down."  
  
"I am lying down."Kanon laughed weakly. Kate smiled "Yes but how about someplace more comfortable?"  
  
"Yes.alright." Misto came and knelt down to pick her yup but paused and looked at her and said "Um.if I may?" Kanon smiled and nodded. Misto picked her up and carried her "Where are we taking her" he asked Kate.  
  
"To Sue"  
  
As they started walking, Kanon was thinking silently "We did it, Draco.We won.". Then she mumbled out loud "My sword.where.?"  
  
"I saw it" Kate said "I'll go back and get it" She quickly turned and ran back to retrieve the weapon. "Where, where, where.?" Finally she spotted it, carefully picked it up and ran to catch up with the other two.  
  
**Dream** **Kanon walked through the gate to see the dojo was burned and in ruins, her friends are gone. She walked about then found him, Kenshin, lying on the ground, bleeding. A dark figure is standing above him. He raises a sword and.**  
  
"AHHHH!!!!! KENSHIN!!!!" Kanon screamed, and sat up.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down! Calm down.It's alright, lay back down." Kate was at her side and was now helping Kanon back onto her pillow. "Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Kenshin.the dojo.on fire.Kenshin.!" Kanon stammered.  
  
"Shh.don't worry.we're going to go back.as soon as you're well."  
  
"S-somebody was there.in the dark.I..I."  
  
"Someone? Who?!"  
  
Kanon knew she had seen the dark figure from her dream before. Then she remembered and whispered in horror "Shishio." At that moment a woman in a light blue dress and ebony hair came into the room with a tray in her hands. Mistofelees came in after her. "How is she?" the woman asked in a small quiet voice. Kanon was trying to get up but the horrible pain in her chest made it difficult. "Kenshin! I have to go." Kanon yelled and fell back, trying to breath. "Oh no no no, not yet, we must heal you first." The woman said.  
  
"No! I must go back!" Kanon moved to get up again. Kate stayed by her side "Kanon, if Kenshin is in trouble, you know I would fallow you to the ends of the earth to help, but it would be better if you were healed first!" Kanon knew Kate was right. But she hated feeling this way, helpless. Tears were now running down her cheeks. Kate sat on the bed "Its going to be alright." She said.  
  
"But, Kenshin..Shishio..I have to..."  
  
"Rest now, we will go soon. I promise."  
  
The woman, whose name was Sue, held a mug for Kanon. "Here dear," she said gently "Drink this." Kanon looked at Sue and then turned her gaze to the floor "What now Draco? What can I do" she thought.  
  
"Let them help you..."The voice replied. Kanon smiled faintly. Kate had taken the mug from Sue and was holding it out for Kanon "You really should drink this, it will make you feel better." Kanon took the mug from her and took a sip. The drink was hot and tasted very bitter. Kanon made a face. Sue smiled "Yes I know, I made that face when me own mother made me drink it." She said. Kanon laughed lightly at this, already she was feeling stronger. "Now lets hope it doesn't come right back up again, wouldn't want that now would we?"  
  
"No I guess not." Said Kanon.  
  
"I trust she will heal swiftly?" Misto asked.  
  
"As swift as we can. As long as she stays strong." Sue replied.  
  
"She will!" said Kate.  
  
"Knowing that my friends need me, I will." Kanon agreed.  
  
Sue nodded. "I will leave the two of you alone. Misto come with me please." She said walking from the room. Misto fallowed her and closing the door behind him. Kate turned back to Kanon "You had slept a long time."  
  
"That may not be helpful." Kanon started to worry again "If the nightmare is true, we don't have much time."  
  
"As soon as you can move without much pain we are out of here, I swear it!"  
  
"Alright, I just hope that Shishio doesn't get there before I do."  
  
Kate thought for a minute before saying "Shishio?"  
  
"He is a madman" Kanon's voice darkened "He's after my blood." A shiver went up Kate spine as Kanon's words sunk in. "He will most definitely cut down my friends to reach me." Kanon continued.  
  
Kate shook her head staring straight into Kanon's eyes "I won't let him."  
  
"No! I won't let you risk yourself for my sake, you or any of your friends."  
  
"You would do it for all of us!"  
  
"Because it is my sworn duty." Kanon was becoming angered.  
  
"And isn't it my own?!?" Kate's voice was rising.  
  
Kanon sat up, in spite of her pain, very angered now "You wouldn't stand a chance!"  
  
"I'm not going to let you go alone!"  
  
"Shishio is MY problem and MINE ALONE!!!!" Kanon shouted. Suddenly she stopped, surprised at what she just did. She had never shouted at Kate. "I'm sorry." Kanon grabbed her sword and though it caused her great pain she got up from bed and bolted out the door. By that time Kate had already left. Once Kanon made it out side she ran as fast as she could toward the forest "I'm coming for you Shishio!!! I will find you!!!" she yelled. 


	6. Chapter 6: I will find you

Chapter 6: I will find you  
  
Misto had come back to see Kate and Kanon running in opposite directions. Kanon was heading for the forest. "Oh great!" He yelled, very annoyed then he yelled for Sue, who came running out of the house.  
  
"What happened?" she cried "Where is Kate? The girl.."  
  
"They ran off! I'll go after Kate. You find Jerrie and we'll look for Kanon from there."  
  
"But what...?"  
  
"No questions! Just run!!!"  
  
"Alright." Sue took off toward Jerrie and Teazer's home. Misto ran after Kate, guessing where she might have gone.  
  
Kanon ran to the forest near by. She hid herself behind a tree and started crying angrily. Her eyes were sore from crying. She looked up to wipe her face when she saw the dragon appear again before her "Draco...?" Kanon suddenly was deeply angry and shouted "WHY DID YOU GO!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME??"  
  
Kate stopped running when she reached the stables where they kept a few of the village's horses, and she walked inside. She leaned against her horse's stall, unaware that Draco's ghost had appeared behind her. Feeling another's presents she turned to see the Dragon standing before her.  
  
"Don't be afraid..." The Dragon said. "I'm a friend. Go back to Kanon."  
  
"But where..?"  
  
"She needs you now more then ever."  
  
Kate looked at her horse in her stall then back at Draco, nodding. Draco spoke again "Her anger has blinded her. She may do something rash. You best Hurry!"  
  
"Yes...Yes I'll go." Kate quickly grabbed a Horse Harness and opened her horses stall. "Come on, Banshee..." Kate knew she had to move fast. Then Misto came running in, "Kate! Where is Kanon?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to find her now! I'll ride up a head, get your horse and ride after me as fast as you can!" Then Kate took off on her horse.  
  
Back in the forest, Kanon was holding her hands, staring at it. "Where can I go?" she thought "where do I turn?" A vision of Shishio suddenly appeared to her. He was laughing maniacally at her. The heat of Kanon's anger had turned her eyes a deep crimson red. "SHISHIO!!!!!" she shrieked. She ran at the ghost and cut it in half with her sword, only to find it behind her again, still laughing. Kanon started screaming "Ahhh! I will find you, Shishio! No matter where you go, I will not stop until you are DEAD!!!" Kanon collapsed to her knees. She took her sword in her hands, seeing no other way out. She raised the blade high above her. "Forgive me, Kenshin..." She was about to bring the blade down when Kate came riding up fast. She past Kanon, taking the sword with her.  
  
Kanon fell to all fours, panting in frustration. Misto rode up on his own horse as well, he saw what happened. "We thought we lost you." He said. Kanon refused to answer him. Kate was deeply hurt and angry. She dismounted her horse, holding the sword in her hand. She walked up to Kanon "So..." She said. "This was going to be your way out, huh? Your escape!?!"  
  
Kanon still didn't answer.  
  
"Do you really think that would have done any good? Answer me! How could you...why...?" Kanon was so shocked at her own actions that she couldn't answer. When she didn't, Kate dropped the sword and walked away. She stopped, when she turned back to where Kanon was sitting, she saw that the dragon bracelet began to glow again. I single red spark flew out of from the silver and drifted away into the sky. Then Kanon collapsed completely. Kate ran to her, she didn't understand, it seemed like Kanon was unconscious but her eyes were wide open. Misto got off his horse "Kanon?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kanon, listen to me. You have to care! You must try! You can't give up now!"  
  
"Kanon...move! Please! Speak to me!" Kate was trying not to loose hope that Kanon was even alive "Think of Kenshin!"  
  
Deep inside Kanon's mind she was remember a time when she was a young girl. She was talking to Kenshin. She was on the verge of forsaking a task.  
  
"You should never give in, Miss Kanon. You are much stronger than you think, that you are.."  
  
Kanon heard the voice of Kate "You mustn't stop..."  
  
Misto's voice "You have to care..."  
  
"You're right, Kenshin" Young Kanon said. "I am stronger..."  
  
As the voices of her past and present echoed in her ears, Kanon opened her eyes. She stood up, completely renewed by Kenshin, Misto and Kate's words. Finally, she spoke "I best be going...that I should."  
  
To Kate and Misto, Kanon's voice seemed different somehow. Kanon picked up her sword.  
  
"You're not going alone." Kate said. "I won't let you."  
  
Kanon turned to Kate, her eyes shining like never before, as if she was a whole new person. "Please Kate. Stay here. I'll be just fine, that I will."  
  
"Ye best not be tellin' Kate te stay 'ere." A familiar voice spoke up. Kanon turned to see Jerrie, Teazer, Sue and Templeton coming.  
  
"I got them here as fast as I could." said Sue.  
  
"As I was saying..."Said Jerrie "When Kate's mind is made up, there be no stoppin 'er. Believe me!"  
  
"We tried!" said Teazer.  
  
"Here love," Jerrie handed Kate an iron spear "You may need this."  
  
Kanon smiled and closed her eyes for moment, thinking. She sighed. "I know I should stop you..."  
  
"But you know you won't." Kate finished.  
  
"Then I'm grateful for your help, All of you." She smiled.  
  
A blue portal started opening behind her. "Watch over them Draco" Kanon said softly. "They are all in need of your protection. All of them braced themselves as they reached the portal. Kanon hesitated in fear of what lay on the other side. Images from her dream flashed before her eyes. Kate placed a hand on Kanon's shoulder, and she looked over. "We're all behind you in this." Kate assured her. Kanon smiled and turned back to the portal "I'm coming, Kenshin..." she whispered as she stepped through.  
  
Kate clutched her spear, then turned to the others "We're in this together." She said. Misto took her hand. "Lord here we go..." Then they stepped through, the rest following after them. 


	7. Chapter 7: The battle

Chapter 7: The first battle  
  
They all landed in the dojo. The Templeton and the Jellicles, not being used to traveling between worlds, landed rather heard on the ground. Kanon landed on her feet and looked around. She sensed something the moment she got there. Something wasn't right...it seemed like... "GET DOWN!!!!" she yelled out. She fell to the ground. Misto quickly pulled Kate down. Flaming arrows shot out over head. They all got down dodging them.  
  
"What the.....?" Templeton looked up.  
  
"Sorry!" a voice called out.  
  
"What?" Rumpleteazer looked up as well. Sano came walking out with his bow.  
  
"Sorry.....I thought you were....."  
  
"Sono!" Kanon was furious, she went over and beat him over the head "You idiot!"  
  
"I'm Sorry! Ow!" he wailed.  
  
Kate stood up "Really! You could have killed us!" she yelled.  
  
"You all caught me by surprise!" Then Sano looked at the Jellicles for the first time. MungoJerrie smiled "Yeah I'm sure WE caught ya by surprise....." he said.  
  
"Ahhh!" Sano screamed "What the H*** is that!?!"  
  
Misto and Mungo burst out laughing. "Neva seen eh Jellicle before eh mate?!" Mungo said between laughs.  
  
"Relax, Sono. They're my friends. Everyone, this is Sano....." Everyone waved to him. Sono without warning dropped to the ground. Sue walked over to him.  
  
"Is he ok?" Templeton asked.  
  
"Yes" said Sue "He just fainted."  
  
Kanon laughed.  
  
"Well that was interestin'....." Teazer said.  
  
A guy in a trench coat came walking up to Kanon. It was Aoshi.  
  
"Kanon!" he called.  
  
"Oh no....." Kanon groaned as Aoshi scooped her up into a big hug.  
  
"Who would that be?" Templeton asked.  
  
"This.....is.....Aoshi....." Kanon gasped, finding it hard to breath, Aoshi was holding her so tight. "HELP!!" she mouthed to Kate.  
  
Templeton walked up to them "Um.....excuse me....."  
  
"Oh boy....." Sue groaned. Aoshi ignored them.  
  
"Oh give me the irons!" said Teazer "I'll deal with 'im!"  
  
"Wait a sec!"  
  
"Don't give it to her....."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Aoshi acted like he couldn't hear them. He grabbed Kanon's hands and just stared at her.  
  
"Hold on there!" Templeton walked straight up to Aoshi and pulled him from behind. "Excuse me! May I cut in?!"  
  
Aoshi gave him a menacing look but Templeton didn't back down, he glared right back. "Does thou have something to say, pal?" he asked him. Aoshi remained silent. Kanon looked to Templeton and silently thanked him. Before Templeton could react, Aoshi pulled out his sword to attack, but luckily, Kanon was quicker and blocked Aoshi's sword with her own. Misto had tossed Templeton a spear.  
  
"Aoshi!" Kanon yelled "We don't have time for that! SHISHIO IS COMING!"  
  
"Indeed" agreed Templeton "Back off sir, the lady is right. We haven't the time."  
  
"And you, Templeton" Kanon turned to him "Save your strength....."  
  
Aoshi looked greatly pained. "Kanon.....why.....?"  
  
Kanon fixed him with an ice cold glare "I am only going to ask you once....." she told him ".....will you help us fight against Shishio?"  
  
Aoshi nodded "I will guard you with my life....."  
  
Kanon placed her hand on his shoulder "Thank you." She turned and walked away from him.  
  
"So.....what now?" Misto asked.  
  
Kanon's bracelet again began to glow. "He's coming....." everybody was immediately on their guard but then Kanon put up her hand "No wait.....it's not him.....not yet. It's somebody else....."  
  
"Do you know who it is?" Kate asked.  
  
Almost as she spoke the doors swung open, revealing an extremely tall man in a blue uniform. Kanon ran to him. The man wheezed in pain. Everyone turned to see what was happening and gasped at the sight. The man collapsed. "Saitoh!" Kanon addressed the man frightened "Saitoh what happened? Who harmed you?!" Saitoh didn't answer but fell out of consciousness. The men all rushed to help.  
  
"We have to get him inside quick!?" Kanon said.  
  
"Where is he hurt?" Asked Sue as they carried him inside. Kanon looked out, it seemed like something was coming, but there was nothing there. "Hurry....." she said, following the group. "Stay with me Saitoh" she whispered "Stay with me....." They all quickly headed inside the dojo. "Where should we put 'im down?" asked Jerrie.  
  
"Put him on the bed right there....." They all do what they are told. Kenshin came into the room and was surprised to see them all. "Miss Kanon, wha- Saitoh?! Miss Kanon, what's happened?!"  
  
"I fear that Shishio is closer then we thought....." Kanon sighed.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened "He's back?"  
  
"Yes.....even the fires of Hell cannot stop him."  
  
A chill went through Kate's bones at hearing Kanon's words. A small child had come running in. A little boy. He ran into the room and held onto to Kenshin's leg yelling "Daddy, Daddy!" Kanon looked at the child in surprise "Kenji? Is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Hi Auntie Kanon!" Kenji smiled and walked over to Kanon. Kanon picked him up and asked Kenshin "Why is he here?"  
  
"He came to visit when he heard you were back." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Kanon?" Kate asked "Who is.....?"  
  
"Oh, this is Kenji, Kenshin's son." Kanon told them. "Kenji these are my friends." Kenji smiled and waved to everyone "Hi!"  
  
Everyone waved back and said hi.  
  
"What's wrong with uncle Saitoh?" Kenshin didn't have the heart to tell his son what had happened. Kenji was still very young. "Go and play with Yahiko, Kenji....." he told his son.  
  
"Ok!" and Kenji ran off to play.  
  
"Cute child." Said Teazer. Nobody in the room noticed but as the boy left Teazer felt a tear make its way down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away before anyone could see. Kanon turned to Kenshin with deep concern in her eyes "He shouldn't be here. Send him to Megumi's place, he'll be safe there." She turned to the others "Megumi is the local medicine woman here."  
  
Kenshin soon left to take his son to Megumi's dojo. Kanon didn't want to waste anymore time. "Now....." she addressed the others, but she was interrupted when she heard a groan coming from the bed. "Saitoh?" Kanon went to him "Can you hear be Saitoh?" Saitoh opened his eyes and saw Kanon leaning over him "I.....I must be in heaven....." he said, his voice sounded hoarse ".....And all the angels look like Kanon....." Kanon smiled at his words, Kate laughed softly. Aoshi of course was jealous, that Saitoh was getting attention from Kanon.  
  
"No you're still alive, thank Buddha.....What happened to you Saitoh?"  
  
"I was on my way here and someone jumped me and took me from behind.....when I woke up, I was cut on my side so I came here to find help." Before he could say another word he passed out again. Kate winced at the site of his wound. Kanon looked on as Saitoh slept "You're safe now, my friend.....rest..."  
  
Sue came closer to look "That gash looks intensely deep...." She said.  
  
"Sue, would you mind tending to him?" Kanon asked.  
  
"Not at all." Sue said kindly.  
  
"There are some bandages and medicines in the next room over."  
  
"Thank you" Sue left to get what she needed. She called from the other room "I'll need some hot water!" Kanon was about to reply when her bracelet started glowing again, it was brighter then ever before. Kanon eyes turned into a glowing yellow color again.  
  
"He's here"  
  
Sue came back and placed all her things down next to the bed.  
  
"'ow close is 'e?" asked Jerrie.  
  
Kanon's entire body began to glow and as it did so she quickly fled out the door, everyone except Sue turned to follow her. They found Kanon standing outside the dojo. Kate looked out to see somebody standing in the courtyard, she didn't have to be told who it was "Oh no....." she whispered.  
  
Shishio seemed very unimpressed about Kanon's glowing eyes. Before anyone could do anything, sparks began to shoot out from Kanon's hand, creating a ravine too far to jump across, even for Jellicles. The ravine separated Kanon from the others.  
  
"Nice trick." said Shishio sounding very bored.  
  
"What is your business here Shishio?" Kanon asked. Her voice echoed through the courtyard.  
  
"To get rid of you, of course....."  
  
"Not" she interrupted ".....if I get you first."  
  
Teazer looked at her mate "Looks like a show down in the making....." she said.  
  
"Kanon be careful....." Kate said.  
  
"You're father couldn't defeat me.....what makes you think that YOU can?" Shishio smiled wickedly.  
  
"Because I have grown stronger since we last met, when you gave me this scar" She pointed to her left eye.  
  
"So have I....." Shishio reached behind his back. Fire collected in his hand. He had hopes of taking Kanon by surprise but she knew better.  
  
"Your parlor tricks won't save you against me....." she said.  
  
"Yes.....but can your friends withstand it??" Shishio threw the fire at the others across the ravine.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Before anyone could be harmed by the fire, the huge dragon, Draco, flew past them blocking the fire. Shishio was a bit startled when he saw this. When he was distracted, Kanon ran forward with her sword, prepared to attack, but Shishio was quick and blocked with his own sword. Kate tried running to them, not looking at the ravine but Misto held her back.  
  
Kanon somersaulted over Shishio, blocking another strike in mid-air. Templeton watched in amazement. Shishio started slashing at will, and Kanon continued to block him. As the battle wore on, many would appeared on both worriers.  
  
Kanon was struck dangerously close to her neck. Both fighters seem unfazed by the damage they have sustained. The others watched helplessly from the other side of the ravine. "If she looses any more blood....." Misto couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"She can't loose Misto!"  
  
"Kate, have you ever seen a girl who could.....?"  
  
"You have to have faith.....things can happen....."  
  
Kanon reached her hand up to her neck. She looked to see blood on her fingers. She smiled faintly. Her body's glow faded. Suddenly, little Kenji burst through the door and into the courtyard. He was on Kanon's side of the ravine. Seeing his opportunity, Shishio grabbed the small boy with godlike speed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Kenji!"  
  
Shishio put his sword to the child's neck. Kanon's eyes turned blood red "Let him go!"  
  
"Only if you surrender....."Shishio saw Kanon's eyes. "Finally.....I finally see Hitokiri Battosai from the old days.....from the war....."  
  
Jerrie, Teazer and Misto raised their spears. "Wait!" Kate shouted "Hold your fire.....you might hit Kenji!" They keep their spears raised but they don't throw. Kanon kept her attention on Shishio.  
  
"You were holding back weren't you?" she said. ".....to bring out the Battosai....."  
  
Shishio smiled "And I succeeded....."  
  
"You son of a-"  
  
"Now, now, none of that....." Shishio held his sword closer to Kenji "Tsk Tsk.....Honestly Kanon, you should know better....."  
  
Kate was confused as were all the others, they didn't know what Kanon was talking about. Shishio suddenly turned to them "Oh.....that's right.....You're probably wondering "what is Hitokiri Battosai" right?" he grinned "Well why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
Everyone's eyes fell on Kanon. She looked at the ground, not sure what she could do.  
  
"Kanon, what is he talking about?" Kate asked.  
  
Kanon looked up and spoke "Five years ago Japan was at war with itself.....the government was falling apart. The government officials asked me to join them, to kill any rebels who got in their way.....I accepted."  
  
You could have heard a pin drop in the courtyard at that moment. Everyone starred at her in silence. Kanon continued "Because of my skill as a worrier, I was able to cut down hundreds of men as the Hitokiri Battosai. It means "Sword-wielding assassin". When the war was over, I thought I should end my life, seeing as how I killed so many.....But I decided to live, to repent for all of the suffering I have caused but....." she halted.  
  
"But....?"  
  
".....the Battosai is still within me, and when it surfaces, it's almost impossible to control. That is why I wanted all of you to stay out of this, so I wouldn't hurt any of you. But now.....the Battosai is unleashed..."  
  
"Oh Kanon no....." Kate was suddenly feeling very ill.  
  
Kanon looked up and turned her blood red eyes to her enemy "And I will use the Battosai to destroy you, SHISHIO!!!"  
  
"But what can you do when I have the boy, Battosai?" Shishio laughed insanely, he still had Kenji in his grasp.  
  
Kanon smiled "I'll show you.....NOW!!!" suddenly Draco swooped down from the sky and plucked Kenji and carried him across the ravine.  
  
"NO!!!" Shishio shouted in anger. The battle had begun again, Kanon moved so fast that she seemed almost invisible.  
  
Kate took Kenji from Draco and gave him to Teazer to watch over. Kate looked back at Kanon just in time to see Shishio stab her in the shoulder. Kate screamed. Shishio was grinning madly, he drove the sword deeper. Kanon suddenly jump back. Shishio stopped laughing, and fell to his knees. He looked down and saw that he was bleeding heavily through his stomach. He looked up at Kanon in shock "How.....how did you....?"  
  
She stood with difficultly and laughed "I guess that I'm too fast for you....."  
  
Before another word could escape his mouth Shishio fell to the ground.....dead. 


	8. Chapter 8: Recoveries and Discoveries

Chapter 8: Recoveries and Discoveries  
  
"Kanon! Are you alright over there?!" Kate yelled across the ravine. She got no answer. The jellicles dropped their spears. The red from Kanon's eyes faded back to brown. "Poor Man..." she said looking at Shishio's body lying on the ground ".....May he find peace at last." Her friends were still calling from the other side of the ravine.  
  
"Aye, luv. Are you alright?! We can't get over the ravine!"  
  
"Kanon! Lass!"  
  
Everybody was stunned when Kanon moved to close Shishio's lifeless eyes. Kenshin came into the courtyard looking for Kenji when he saw Kanon. "Miss Kanon?" he was shocked to see Shishio's body lying there. Kanon stood, suddenly her legs felt very weak and gave way. Kenshin rushed over and caught her before she fell. "Miss Kanon?" said Kenshin, very alarmed. Kanon opened her eyes and said very softly "I didn't give Kenshin.....I didn't.....didn't give up....." Kanon's head rolled back as she passed out. Her bracelet once again gave light and the ravine began to close up, letting the other able to cross. Kate ran the first chance she got, Sue and Misto close behind her.  
  
"Is she alright, Kenshin?!" Kate asked. Tears were welling in Kenshin's eyes, he held Kanon tightly. Sue came closer "Oh dear....." she whispered as she examined Kanon's wounds. "They came very close to her neck."  
  
"I believe she will be alright.....that I do..." Kenshin said.  
  
"I know she will be fine. But she needs to be cleaned."  
  
Teazer carried Kenji to them. The small boy was still very frightened "Aunty Kanon!"  
  
"She will be alright, little one." Kenji's father said calmly. Kenshin knelt down, resting Kanon's head in his lap. It wasn't long however before Kanon opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" she sat up, saw Shishio's body and panicked "Ahh! Why is he DEAD?? WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!" she had not remembered the battle. Everyone looked at each other, not sure of what to say to her.  
  
"Shishio is dead....."  
  
"That alone is clear enough....."  
  
"There is nothing to be scared of now....." said Kenshin. Kanon dropped her head back onto Kenshin's lap.  
  
"We should get her back inside." Said Sue.  
  
"Yes" Kenshin agreed then turned to Aoshi "Would you?"  
  
Aoshi nodded, picked up Kanon and carried her back to dojo. Kate was sitting on the ground still a bit shaky. Kenshin offered his hand to her "Miss Kate?" Kate smiled back and took his hand, he helped her to her feet. They all headed back inside, and saw Saitoh at the door. He was leaning against the door frame. Sue walked up and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"And I told you that you shouldn't move...tsk tsk." She shook her head. Saitoh could only smile "I wont lie to you" he said "I'm not a very good listener." He laughed. Sue gave a small smile "Clearly."  
  
Aoshi placed Kanon on a bed. A beautiful young woman walked in "Everyone stand back!" she said. Sano started to drool and the sight of this woman. Kate saw it and elbowed him in the ribs. Sano looked at her annoyed "What!?"  
  
"You're Drooling!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Kate sighed. There was no point in talking to him. The woman brought out her medicine bag, she seemed a bit frustrated. "Everybody please stand back!" She started to treat the would on Kanon's neck. "And Sano, stop drooling!"  
  
"Ha! I told you so!" Kate said to Sano, smiling. Sano grumbled.  
  
"You there" The woman said pointing to Sue "Fetch me some warm water."  
  
"Yes, Miss" Sue went to get the water. Meanwhile Templeton had his eyes on the beautiful woman. Kate saw the look in his eyes and whispered "Templeton! Behave yourself!" Templeton of course wasn't listening. He walked up to the woman. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name mamsiel?" *  
  
"Megumi Takani" she replied without looking at him. "I'm the medicine woman."  
  
"Ah lovely name....." said Templeton. Megumi just continued with her task, not paying Templeton any mind. Kate rolled her eyes "Hun, the lady is BUSY!" she whispered. But Templeton continued to stare at Megumi "Yes.....I know....." he said.  
  
"I NEED THAT WATER!!" Megumi shouted. Sue ran back in the room with the hot water. Megumi nodded her thanks and turned back to Kanon.  
  
"So me lovely lady...." Templeton continued. Kate turned around, shaking her head. She really didn't want to watch this. Templeton was quite the charmer back home but here..... Megumi was listening but never turned her head from her work. She was becoming rather annoyed when Templeton didn't finish his sentence "What?!" she asked.  
  
"Hmm...." trying to keep good conversation with this woman was harder then he thought "Where have you learned all this?" Templeton felt like slapping himself, it was the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
"My Grandfather." Megumi answered shortly. She was washing out Kanon's neck wound. Sano was jealous that Templeton was getting all of what he thought was Megumi's attention. That was about the only thing that Kate thought was amusing.  
  
"Well I must say, Mamseil Megumi, that you are doing a very wonderful job at your work."  
  
Sue rolled her eyes when she heard this "He never showed any appreciation for my work at home."  
  
Megumi started working on Kanon's shoulder. Kate took a handkerchief and waved it in front of Sano's face, he was again staring at Megumi "Sano...wipe your mouth, your still drooling!"  
  
Sano had enough, he growled under his breath and left the room. Aoshi hadn't once taken his eyes off of Kanon all this time. Although he didn't show it, he was very worried about her. Kate took to pacing the floor, Misto had gone into deep meditation and she didn't want to disturb him. The room was now experiencing an awkward silence and it was beginning to get to Kate.  
  
Teazer leaned back in the seat where she sat. She wasn't feeling well herself. "You alright there luv?"  
  
"Yes...I need air..I'll be outside." She quickly got up and left. Kate watched her leave, curious. But she turned her attention back to Kanon "Megumi, any chance she's going to come around soon?"  
  
"Not for a while....."  
  
Kate sighed and sat down near Kanon. Finally Megumi stood up "Well that should do it." She said. Kanon's wounds were all cleaned and bandaged.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Megumi" said Kenshin.  
  
"Make sure she eats something when she wakes. And if she's in pain give her this with some water." She handed Kenshin some opium and headed out.  
  
"Thank you again, Miss Megumi."  
  
"Yes thank you very much."  
  
Megumi smiled then left. Kate turned to Kenshin "What do we do now?"  
  
"We wait, and pray."  
  
Kate stood in the doorway, she prayed silently. She then looked around the room again. She remembered that Teazer had left. "Jerrie?"  
  
"Ye?" Jerrie looked up.  
  
"Where did Teazer say she was going?"  
  
"I don know, Kate. She said she needed some air. She had been acting a li'le bit odd."  
  
"Hmm....I'll go see if I can find her."  
  
Teazer was out exploring the courtyard singing "Mother Earth rapped a veil of mist around her shoulders.....She sent a massage to me when she shook her deep earth boulders. Don't sleep while this time slips on by. Watch for the birds in the evening sky...Did you feel the roll of the blanket earth...." Tears started to run down Teazer's soft cheeks.  
  
Kate was wondering around not far away from where Teazer stood. She was actually close enough to hear Teazer singing. Kate hadn't heard her sing for the longest time. She followed her voice.  
  
"I heard Mother Earth call.....when she began to roll....she cries out to the winter land...." Teazer stopped short. Kate had found her and was watching. Teazer turned and saw her standing there. "Oh!" Teazer cleared her throat nervously "'Ello luv....."  
  
"Hello RumpleTeazer." Kate walked slowly toward her "I'm sorry I....."  
  
"No it's alright, Kate."  
  
"I haven't heard you sing for a while....not since...."  
  
"I don't usually care for people to 'ear me anymore." Teazer turned away.  
  
"Does Jerrie know?"  
  
Teazer shook her head "There are some things that even your mate shouldn't know."  
  
Back inside the dojo, Kanon turned her head and groaned. She finally awoke. Kenshin had prepared some food for her. Templeton stood "How are you feeling lass?" he asked Kanon. He got another groan for a response.  
  
"Aye....I believe that be ye anwsa." Said Jerrie, wringing his paw-like hands. He was beginning to worry about his mate.  
  
Kenshin sat down a tray of food on a table next to the bed. "Miss Megumi said you should eat something, that she did." Kanon tried to sit up, but the pain was still intense so she lay back down. "Ow....." Kenshin also brought her medicine for her pain with some water. She took it then washed it down quickly with the water.  
  
"So.....how is everyone?" Kanon smiled weakly.  
  
"Could be worse." Said Misto, who had ended his meditation a few minutes before she woke. Jerrie nodded "I think you took the 'ardest blow luv."  
  
Aoshi was very relieved to see Kanon awake again, he came and hugged her, careful not to hurt her. She smiled and hugged back. Then she suddenly remembered "Shishio?.....Where is Shishio!" she looked at the others around her.  
  
Everyone was silent as they looked at each other. "Lass, you don't remember?" asked Templeton. She gave him a puzzled stare.  
  
"He's gone, Kanon.....dead." said Misto.  
  
"Dead.....?" She was shocked but still a bit relieved. "But....How?"  
  
"By your own hands....."  
  
Kanon starred at her hands "I-I killed him.....?" she looked to Aoshi "Is this true?" He nodded. Kanon sighed then nodded "Yes....I remember." She hung her head low.  
  
"If you hadn't fought, he would have killed you." Said Misto. Kanon silently rose from the bed, not anymore feeling any pain and walked outside to the courtyard. She saw Shishio's body lying there. Aoshi followed her and stood at her side. "It's a shame" she said to him "If he wasn't insane, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Her eyes never left Shishio's body as she spoke. Aoshi didn't look at her either "You did what you had to do...." He said. Kanon and Aoshi looked at each other for a moment, then she finally broke down in tears. She leaned against him. Aoshi held her to comfort her, and she didn't mind.  
  
Kate was walking back to the dojo, Teazer at her side. She saw Kanon and Aoshi together. "Funny...."  
  
"What's that luv?" Teazer asked.  
  
"Seeing those two together like that.....now I've seen everything."  
  
Kenshin was watching Kanon and Aoshi from the doorway, smiling to himself. Kate walked up to him "It's nice to see her up and about." She said.  
  
"Yes it is, Miss Kate. It's nice to see her happy at last as well, that is....."  
  
"Mmm-Hmm" Kate fiddled with her silver cross that she wore on a silver chain.  
  
"Ever since she was orphaned, there was always a hint of sadness about her. Now, that seems to have vanished....." Kenshin smiled.  
  
At that moment Jerrie walked in the door and past Kenshin and Kate "oh excuse me....Teazer?"  
  
Teazer turned and smiled faintly at her mate. Jerrie came down to her and put his arms around her. He took a nip at her ear "Are you well luv?"  
  
"Mmm" Teazer leaned her head on his shoulder, unable to say was ailed her.  
  
Kate watched them from the doorway with Kenshin and started to nibble her lower lip "Something is wrong....."  
  
"Hmm? What is it Miss Kate?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"It's RumpleTeazer.....she's not herself....I mean if anyone is there to cheer people up, it's Teazer. I haven't seen her this down since...." Kate started ringing her hands. "There had been only one time when I saw her this way....just one time."  
  
Kenshin looked concerned but didn't interrupt.  
  
"She's....she's lost her child....her only child....a stillborn."  
  
Kenshin look at Kate with great sadness "I'm very sorry....But what would make her act this way now, Miss Kate?"  
  
"I-I don't know. But I won't pursue this. I'll find out in time....when she's ready to talk." She said. Kenshin nodded in agreement.  
  
Aoshi and Kanon parted from their embrace and walked towards Shishio's now very cold body. Kanon went to get a shovel as Aoshi picked up the lifeless form. Together they walked through the doors and out of the courtyard, taking Shishio with them. Kate was very puzzled. "Kenshin, why are they doing this?"  
  
"They do this in respect to Shishio." He replied. "They've gone to burry him....."  
  
Kate thought it over and nodded "Yes, I suppose everyone deserves a decent burial."  
  
Kenshin went back inside, and Kate followed him. Misto stood as she walked into the room. "What's happening out there?"  
  
"Only two love scenes and a funeral." said Kate.  
  
Outside the courtyard, Shishio's burial is complete. Aoshi watched as Kanon forced Shishio's sword into the ground at the head of the grave to mark it.  
  
That evening everyone was asleep at the dojo. Well almost everyone. Kate opened her eyes at the sound of somebody singing. She sat up, listening as the voice sang "Now I know it's true, my every road leads to you....and in the hour of darkness, your light got me through....."  
  
Kate stood up and listened. The voice was coming from outside. She followed it. "I can't stand the distance, I can't dream alone, I can't wait to see you, yes I'm on my way home....I've seen every sunset, and with all that I've learned....ohh....it's you, I will always, always.....return...." The voice trailed off. Kate wondered outside to find that nobody was there. She looked about and shivered. Then she heard a flute play softly above her. It played the same song she had heard the voice sing. Startled Kate looked up "What in the world" she breathed, there she saw Kanon, sitting on the roof! She was playing her flute, her eyes closed, it was a beautiful melody.  
  
Kate watched in silence, she didn't want to interrupt. Kanon suddenly stopped and sighed. She stared at the stars.  
  
"Kanon!" Kate called up softly, not wanting to wake anyone else. Kanon looked down, surprised "Oh hello, Kate. Did I wake you? I'm sorry I'll stop....."  
  
"No, no....it's nice. What is it?"  
  
Kanon only smiled "Why don't you come up? The view is AMAZING!" she said. Kate smiled and climbed up to where Kanon sat. Once at the top she looked about her and gasped "Wow! It IS amazing!"  
  
"Yeah" Kanon looked at the stars again. "Do you see that group of stars?" She pointed to a constellation above them.  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"Do you see the shape it makes?"  
  
Kate looked at it carefully and saw "I see it! It's a dragon right?"  
  
"That's right. They call it Draco. Long ago when man was young and Dragons already old, the wisest of the dragons took pity on man. He gathered together all of the dragons in the world, making them vow to watch over man, always. And at the moment of the wise dragon's death, the night became alive with those stars." Kanon pointed to the constellation again. "And thus was born the dragon's heaven and the only way for dragons to be allowed into this shining place, they must prove themselves worthy. That's why Draco, my friend, shared his life force with a dying young girl, to reunite human and dragon forever."  
  
Kate looked at Kanon "Do you come up here every night?" she asked.  
  
"Only when I need to think. I call it my sanctuary of thought. When I need to sort things out, I come here."  
  
"Yes. I have a place back home where I like to go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's a spot in the woods; there is a little stream there. It's a quiet little spot, and very calming. I often got there to play my mandolin or just to be alone. There is a beautiful clear view of the sky."  
  
Kanon smiled. Kate smiled too, but then it faded as she thought of her next question, believing she already knew the answer "Kanon, who was the dying girl?" Kanon looked at her again, then smiled once more "Me." She said. "When I was little, I had a habit of getting into fights. In one of those fights, my opponent had a knife with him....I was stabbed through the heart."  
  
Kate winced hearing this.  
  
"Luckily for me, my friend Kitari Evenstar was around. She took me to Draco. He gave me half of his heart to make me whole....and we were close ever since." Kanon's smile faded slightly as she turned back to the stars "But Draco was killed....and he lives through me."  
  
Kate hugged her cape around her. Kanon looked at her again "It's cold. You should go back inside."  
  
"I suppose so. Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute...."  
  
"Alright" Kate nodded and climbed down the wall. Before going inside, Kate prayed again silently, then tucked her silver cross into her chemise and went back inside. Kanon began to play the flute again, the song was different, sadder this time, yet more beautiful than the last. It seemed to bare her soul at that moment in time.  
  
Kate was going to lay herself down when she saw Misto sitting up. She whispered to get his attention he looked up. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Not really." Kate to sit next to him "Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
Misto smiled "Well you know me; I was always a night owl." Misto then created a little sphere of light in his paws, the soft glow lit up his pale face. "There that's better."  
  
Kate stared at the ball of light for a minute then asked "How come you don't do your magic anymore?"  
  
"I do.....just not when people are around."  
  
"That never used to bother you."  
  
"I was a child, and never knew the dangers. I was foolish to show my powers to people."  
  
Kate moved closer and let her head rest against his shoulder and nodded. "I understand." She said.  
  
"I saw you coming from outside." Misto mentioned "What were you doing?"  
  
Kate could hear Kanon was still playing outside "Hear that?"  
  
"Yes, what is that?"  
  
"That's my reason for wondering around outside, it's Kanon."  
  
Misto listened silently for a moment "That's beautiful....."  
  
"She is outside on the roof; she kind of startled me at first."  
  
"Is she well?"  
  
"She's just having some time to collect herself." Kate said before yawning.  
  
"You should try to sleep."  
  
"I know...."  
  
Then Misto started to sing very softly "Clusters of crocus.....purple and gold.....blankets of pansies.....up from the cold.....lilies and Iris.....safe from the chill.....safe in the garden.....snowdrops so still....." As Kate falls asleep to the song, Misto laid himself next to her before falling asleep himself.  
  
Kanon's song continued on through the night.  
  
Morning made its way into the courtyard and light filled the room in which everyone slept. Teazer woke up and stretched her limbs. She looked down to see her mate was still asleep. She knelt down and started cleaning his ears "Wake up luv." She said. Jerrie's ears twitched. Kenshin had been up long before the others and was cooking breakfast. Sano was snoring so loudly it was amazing that he didn't wake the others. Saitoh however was already awake, but still in bed.  
  
Jerrie stirred "Give...give me five more minutes mum...." He mumbled. Teazer sighed, but she wasn't giving up that easily.  
  
Aoshi woke up to find that not all of them were present. He got up and went outside. He looked up to see Kanon on the roof. She wasn't moving. He quickly climbed up to get her "Kanon what are you doing up here?" Kanon was lying on her back. Aoshi gently helped her up "Aoshi?" Kanon said quietly.  
  
"Yes it's me."  
  
"Cold....." Kanon said shivering. Aoshi pulled her close to him to try to keep her warm. Kanon smiled and hugged him back, still shivering.  
  
Back inside Teazer was still trying to get Jerrie to get up. Then she bit his ear a little too hard. "Ahh!" he bolted up right "All right! I'm up!"  
  
"Luv you be sleeping like a log."  
  
The shout woke up Sue and Templeton. "Good morning everyone" said Sue.  
  
"Mornin'...." said Jerrie rubbing his ear. Kate and Misto were both heavy sleepers and didn't wake. Templeton rubbed his head "Whew! I had the strangest sleep....."  
  
"Another dream?" asked Sue.  
  
"Aye, I was out at sea with my father when Kanon came flying at our ship...."  
  
"Kanon? She flew?" Sue asked.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Maybe she be our guardian angel then." Sue got up to see Misto and Kate still sleeping and shook her head. She stepped over them. Sue turned back around when she suddenly heard a groan coming from Teazer.  
  
"Oh.....excuse me...." Teazer said then headed outside as quickly as she could.  
  
"Teazer?!" Jerrie got up to after her but Sue stopped him.  
  
"No Jerrie....wait. She'll come back." She sat him back down again.  
  
Templeton then decided to wake up Kate and Misto "Oy! You two! Tis dawn! Up, up, up!"  
  
Kate waved her hand at him, her eyes still closed "I'm up!"  
  
Misto sat up, causing Kate's head to roll onto his lap "Good morning"  
  
"Uh-huh....." Kate really didn't want to get up.  
  
In the courtyard, Teazer was picking up the pace as she walked. She needed to find somewhere.....quickly! Kanon was half way down the dojo wall when she spotted her. She jumped off the rest of the way and landed in front Teazer, startling her.  
  
"Morning!" she greeted cheerfully  
  
"Ah! Oh morning....."  
  
Are you alright? You looked like you were in a hurry....."  
  
"Oh I'm.....ohh...." Teazer's face was turning rather pale; she brought her paw to her belly.  
  
"Teazer? Are you ok? You don't look so good."  
  
When Teazer brought her other paw to her mouth, Kanon quickly took the hint and grabbed a bucket that was laying nearby and set it down for Teazer. The poor Jellicle doubled over and vomited into the bucket. Kanon walked behind Teazer and started rubbing her back gently "I thought you looked sick....." Teazer coughed and began to fall over, but Kanon caught her. "We should get you to a doctor."  
  
"Mmm-hmm" was all Teazer could say.  
  
"Sue! Come here quick!" Kanon yelled.  
  
Sue came running as fast as she could Jerrie close behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"RumpleTeazer!" Jerrie feared for his mate "What happened?"  
  
"She's sick" answered Kanon "She was vomiting."  
  
Sue felt her forehead, but Teazer had no fever. Kanon propped her up against her.  
  
"Let's get her inside." said Sue.  
  
"'Ere I'll carry 'er." Said Jerrie and Kanon helped Teazer into his arms.  
  
Aoshi came down the wall in hearing all this commotion. He helped Kanon off the ground "Is she alright?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong." She was about to take the bucket when she decided to pull a little prank. "Hey Yahiko!" she called "Come clean this mess!!!!" she then walked away with Aoshi, smiling evilly. After they were all inside they heard Yahiko yell "Oh Sweet Mother of *BEEP*"  
  
Templeton walked out of the room "What is all the yelling...." Then Jerrie carried in Teazer "....ohhh alright." he said.  
  
"Here, lay her down here Jerrie" Sue pointed to an empty bed. Kate was fully awake now and was at Sue's side before anyone could blink.  
  
"What's wrong with her Sue?" she asked.  
  
Sue was leaning over Teazer "I'm not sure yet Kate.....though I have a theory."  
  
Teazer groaned.  
  
"Hmm.....but if I'm going to test my theory, I can't have everyone present." She turned to everyone else, so they would get the idea.  
  
"Um...I'll be outside." Templeton said and headed out the door.  
  
"Me too, come on Misto" Kate pulled on his arm.  
  
"Call if you need me Sue" Misto said.  
  
"Come on Aoshi." Said Kanon. Aoshi left but Kanon hesitated "She will be alright....won't she?"  
  
"If it's all what I think it is, she should be."  
  
Kanon nodded and left. There was only one still in the room. Sue turned to him "I'm sorry Jerrie, you too." She said. Jerrie never took his eyes off his mate.  
  
"Just....just call me if....." he stuttered.  
  
"I will." Sue said softly. Then Jerrie left without another word. When Kanon saw him come outside she immediately went up to him "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm very worried about 'er." Jerrie told her "It's not like 'er not to tell me if she's sick...."  
  
Kanon put her hand on his shoulder "I'm sure that she had a good reason not to. And I'm sure that she'll be fine." She gave him a warm smile.  
  
Jerrie tried to smile back but it was difficult. Teazer was the love of his life and if she was to leave him, he wouldn't know if he could go on without her. After a long wait, Sue finally stepped out "Jerrie, she's asking for you." She said. Almost as she spoke, Jerrie ran right past her to see his mate. As he went in Sue joined the group waiting outside.  
  
"We should leave them alone for a while." She said.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Kanon.  
  
"It's what I expected. Morning sickness.....it's a curse. She's carrying a child."  
  
"Oh dear....." said Kate.  
  
Kanon thought for a moment "Hopefully.....Jerrie's child?"  
  
"Oh that I am certain. Teazer would never stray from Jerrie's side and vice versa."  
  
Kanon smiled. Kate however didn't look very happy, neither did Misto or Templeton. Sue bit her lip. Kanon looked around "Why so sad? I thought having a child was a GOOD thing!"  
  
"Oh it is! I couldn't be happier for Teazer. This is what she desperately needs...."  
  
"Then why so sad?"  
  
Kate took Kanon by her arm and gently led her away from the group. "Kanon, Teazer is very afraid."  
  
"Of what?" Kanon looked at Kate, puzzled.  
  
Kate sighed. "When RumpleTeazer was an adolescent, she was so wild and carefree. She always was laughing, singing and having fun. She and Jerrie are very much in love, have been ever since they were small. They married at 16, very common among the Jellicles. Within a year of their marriage they had a child.....and they lost her. She was a stillborn. After that Teazer had gone into a deep depression, she wouldn't eat, or sleep. She never spoke to a soul, not even to Jerrie. She felt that her baby's death had been her doing. She was afraid she had done something very wrong. Hard as Jerrie tried, he couldn't get the idea out of her head. Teazer was very sick, she almost died, but Jerrie wouldn't let her. He and Sue were able to nurse her until she was eating by herself again. But for a long time she didn't speak to anyone but Jerrie. As time went by, she had almost returned to her normal self. But I still think that deep inside her she still believes she's to blame for the loss of her baby."  
  
Kanon had listened in silence then she spoke "So she believes that if she were to have another child, and it was stillborn, it would be her fault. And the depression she would go into may be more harmful to her than last time."  
  
"Yes....oh Kanon I don't think she could go through this again!" Kate by now had tears streaming down her cheeks. Kanon took her in her arms. "There is always hope Kate."  
  
"Yes. And if this baby should live.....oh Kanon if it does...." Kate smiled. "I heard her singing yesterday, Kanon. She hasn't since her.....perhaps it's a sign."  
  
Kanon reflected for a moment "My mother had two stillborns before me....She always said I was her little miracle. Maybe, just maybe, the little one on the way will be as lucky......"  
  
(A/N: Review!) 


	9. Chapter 9: New arrivals

Chapter 9: New Arrivals  
  
Kate walked back to the group, Kanon close behind her. "Sue? Is there a chance that this child will survive?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know.....I don't think Teazer is barren but.....that doesn't mean that she won't loose it. We best pray for her."  
  
"Is there not anything else to be done?" Kate asked.  
  
"Well I think it would do her good if she was back at home."  
  
"Home....."Kate smiled a little at the thought. Kanon noticed this, and then turned her eyes to the ground.  
  
Misto was thinking about home as well. He was just thinking about his sister when he felt a slight twang in his forehead then he saw her. Is younger sister Victoria was lying in her bed, she was in quite a lot of pain, but she still had a smile on her face. Misto gasped as the vision quickly came and left. Kanon looked at him slightly alarmed. Kate was the same "What is it, Misto?" she asked.  
  
Misto shook his head to clear it "I just had a vision."  
  
"I know how that feels." said Kanon. "What was it?  
  
"My sister....." he said. Kanon face looked completely serious.  
  
Sue then slapped her own forehead "Oh no! I completely forgot!" she said. She must have known about Victoria.  
  
"Is she?" Kate asked.  
  
"She is." Said Misto,  
  
"Wait! Will she be harmed in the future?" Kanon asked slightly panicked.  
  
"No she will be in labor." He said.  
  
"When?"  
  
"I'd say in about half an hour at most..."  
  
".....and the child?"  
  
"The vision didn't take me that far.....I just know we're needed at home."  
  
"Then.....you should go....." Kanon said and turned away.  
  
"Kate, she wanted you there....." Misto said. Kanon started walking away.  
  
"I know Misto....but wait...." Kate watched Kanon walk away and followed after her. Kanon went out the door of courtyard and into the forest. She kneeled down on the grass as the wind began to pick up. The cool breeze seemed to comfort her. She sighed. Kate walked quietly towards her "Kanon....?"  
  
"Why are you still here?" Kanon asked not looking at Kate. "His sister needs you."  
  
"Well I....I was hoping that....."  
  
"I can't come with you, Kate. I need to stay here, it's where I belong."  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"If I were to leave now, who knows what might happen....if I had not gotten here sooner, everyone would have been dead. Shishio would have finally won, and I can't let something like that happen....again." As she spoke, Kanon's heart was breaking. She so desperately wanted to go with Kate. Why couldn't Kate just stay with her? But she knew she couldn't make her stay.  
  
"You should hurry....."  
  
Kate nodded "I know I should, but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I....I don't know." Kate sighed and turned around "Goodbye." It was the one word that she had hopped she would never have to say to Kanon. Kate walked back to the dojo, while at the same time Kanon took off into the forest.  
  
Kate didn't know how she could leave, but knew she had to. She made her way back to the courtyard where Misto was waiting. "What happened, Kate?"  
  
"She's not coming.....she can't come." As Kate began to cry, Misto let her rest her head on his shoulder. "We can't stay much longer Kate, the sooner we leave the better." Misto didn't want to leave yet either, he felt they had to wait a little longer, but they couldn't afford to lose much time.  
  
Kanon kept running through the trees, till she found a cave she knew. Inside the cave glittered with crystals of different sizes and colors. "Draco....?" She said softly "Are you there?"  
  
In answer to her call, the great dragon stepped into the light. Kanon smiled slightly at the sight of him, but Draco didn't return it. He just looked into her eyes and said "Why did you run, Ari?"  
  
"I was scared.....I didn't know what to do."  
  
"So you ran?" He asked in disappointment "Ari, I thought I taught you that running away won't solve-"  
  
"I KNOW!! I know!" Kanon shouted, her anger rising. Her face started to grow red, her breath quickened. Her furry was building like the battosai was going to surface once again.  
  
"You think I wanted to run?! Do you?! What would I do if I wasn't here to protect my friends?! I'd lose them, just as I lost you!!"  
  
"You may lose Kate as well....." Draco said sadly.  
  
Kanon looked up quickly, staring at the dragon "What....what do you mean?"  
  
"I can see many happenings in the near future, Ari. Kate has her enemies too, Ari, she's been fighting just as you have. If something were to happen in her world wouldn't you feel responsible? You can't put the weight of the world on your shoulders...." Then Draco finally smiled "And besides, I see no danger coming to this world."  
  
Kanon looked down to the ground; she felt she couldn't meet Draco's eyes.  
  
"Ari.....go with them.....nothing will happen to you're friends.....I swear on our heart."  
  
Once again Kanon looked up at the Dragon with a genuine smile on her face "Thank you old friend" She then ran as fast as she could back through the trees, and as she did so, Draco disappeared.....smiling.  
  
"Come, we must leave" Sue said to the others. The portal had opened and was waiting for them. Kate kept looking behind her, hoping that Kanon would come running to join them, but there was no sign of her.  
  
"Kate, lass, come." Said Templeton.  
  
"I...I can't....I can't leave yet...." Kate said desperately.  
  
Sue sighed. "Jerrie, you take Teazer and go first." She said. MungoJerrie took his mate and helped her through the portal.  
  
"Templeton, your next...."  
  
Templeton stepped through. Sue looked at Misto and Kate. Kate was still looking back.  
  
"I'll go next. Misto, see that she comes." Then Sue to a step and crossed through.  
  
Misto turned to Kate and waited.  
  
Kanon was running as fast as she could, hopping that Kate wouldn't leave without her "Wait for me...." She thought "....I'm coming...."  
  
Kate had almost given up hope when her friend came running through the doors "Hey guys! Wait up!!!!" she yelled laughing when she saw that Kate and Misto had waited like they knew all along.  
  
Misto knew that unless somebody stepped through the portal, it would close up. "Hurry Kanon! Kate I must go now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll meet you there." And with that, Misto stepped through.  
  
"Kanon! Come on hurry!" Kate shouted happily.  
  
When Kanon reached Kate she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Does this mean you're coming?" Kate asked.  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"Then Jump!" Kate took Kanon's hand in hers. Kanon looked back for a moment a bit worried, and then she remembered Draco's promise "I swear on our heart...." Then she whispered "Thank you....my brother...."  
  
"Come..." said Kate  
  
And together they jumped through the portal, and it closed behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
Kate landed into Misto's arms like they were waiting to catch her. Kanon, unfortunately, land on her butt.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Templeton came to help her up "I'm sorry, Lass, if only I were the catching type."  
  
"Oh don't fuss Templeton. I'm fine. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain. Well what are we waiting for? We got a baby to deliver!"  
  
"Come along then." Sue said leading the way. Just when they reached Victoria and Plato's house, a young Jellicle girl came running from up the road "Sue!" the girl cried.  
  
"Jemima? What is it, child?" Sue asked looking concerned.  
  
"It's Mama! She has fallen and she won't wake! Papa doesn't know what to do!" The girl said, tears streaming down her red cheeks.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Kanon asked.  
  
"Yes Kanon there is." Sue answered and then turned to Kate. "Kate, lass, I must attend to her mother...."  
  
"But Victoria needs-"  
  
"I know she does. You remember what I have told you about delivery?"  
  
Kate eyes widened. Sue couldn't be doing this....could she? Still Kate nodded and she answered in a shaky voice "Y-yes...."  
  
"You have seen me perform this task many times, ever since you were a child. I know you can do this."  
  
"B-b-but....I...I I...."  
  
"There isn't time Kate! I know you can do this. I must go now." Then Sue ran, following Jemima.  
  
"Sue!" Kate called after her "What if I....? Oh...." Kate put her hands on her head. This was actually happening. She sighed. Kanon put her hand on her shoulder "You'll be fine Kate, ok?"  
  
Kate nodded  
  
"So don't get your knickers in a twist....."  
  
"Kanon!"  
  
Kanon raised her hands, smiling "Ok ok! I'm sorry! I was just trying to lighten the mood here. Come on, I know you'll do wonderful."  
  
Kate sighed, and pressed her face to Misto's shoulder "Lord, my life is out of my hands...."  
  
"Kate, come on now.....Sue taught you well." Misto said. "Victoria has been waiting to see you."  
  
Kate finally nodded. "Alright, let's go." Then she turned to Jerrie "You should take Teazer home to rest, Jerrie. I'll come see you as soon as possible." She said. Jerrie agreed.  
  
"Shall I go with them?" Kanon asked.  
  
"No, I think they need some time by themselves.....besides I may need you here."  
  
"Alright then. Jerrie, Teazer, you take care of yourselves." Kanon said.  
  
Jerrie nodded "You too, now. I'll see you in a while. Let us know how it goes!" Jerrie then helped his mate along the path to their home.  
  
"Aye....."  
  
Misto led the way to the door of his sister's home, Kate and Kanon right behind him. Kanon kept her hand on Kate's shoulder, hoping that would comfort her. Misto knocked on the door "Plato! Are you here?"  
  
The door was answered by a tall Jellicle; his fur was white with red and brown patches. Kanon at first was slightly intimidated, for this Tom was quite bigger then Misto. She could tell that this Jellicle had great strength. But on his face he expressed concern.  
  
"Oh thank goodness!" The Jellicle said "It was at least two hours since I called for Sue, I was getting worried."  
  
"Don't worry, Plato, we're here." Misto said.  
  
"Yes....Plato this is my friend, Kanon." Kate said.  
  
Kanon walked up to Plato, all intimidation gone completely "It's a pleasure, Plato."  
  
"That it is Miss." Plato smiled. "I'm glad you're all finally here. Victoria is having a bad time."  
  
"Plato, don't be alarmed" Kate said trying to be calm her self "but Sue was called away. Don't worry; I'll take care of things."  
  
"I may be a help as well" said Kanon "Megumi taught me a little about birthing babies."  
  
"Come inside." Plato said.  
  
Once inside Kanon whispered to Kate "It shouldn't be too hard right? Birthing a Jellicle baby?"  
  
Kate nodded, a Jellicle baby was not much different from human a baby, and she's seen them both be born.  
  
"Where is Victoria now?"  
  
"In the bedroom."  
  
Kate walked into the bedroom, bringing Kanon with her. She found Victoria lying in bed. Victoria was the only pure white Jellicle in Rosedail. She smiled at the sight of Kate and Kanon.  
  
"How are you feeling, Victoria?" Kanon asked, as Kate went to Victoria's bedside.  
  
"As well as I can be." Then Victoria looked at Kanon curiously "Who are....?"  
  
"My name is Kanon Susanoo. I'm here to help...."  
  
"I'm happy about that because-" Vicky paused when she had another contraction "Ahhh! Because I'm going to need help..."  
  
Kate poured some cold water from the basin, wet a cloth and placed it on Vicky's forehead. "Just relax now...." She said.  
  
"Kate what do I need to do?" Kanon asked.  
  
"I need you to have Plato and Misto get a few things. Tell Misto to boil some water. Please asked Plato to get a bottle of wine, a spool of thread and a scissors." Kate helped Victoria sit up a bit on her pillows.  
  
"Is that all you need?" Kanon asked before she left.  
  
"Just look and get all the towels you can find." Kate answered.  
  
"Alright. I'll be right back." Kanon left the room to find Misto and Plato. They were talking when she found them; Plato was already pacing the floor.  
  
"How is she?" Misto asked when he saw Kanon.  
  
"She's in a bit of pain. Kate says to boil some water, Misto."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"And Plato....?" Plato had been nervously cracking his knuckles.  
  
"We need a bottle of wine and a pair of scissors. I'll look for thread."  
  
And they all were about doing their tasks. Kanon made it back to the room first with the thread and many towels. Kate took them and placed them for when they would be needed. Then Misto brought hot water in a cauldron, and Kanon helped him set it down. Victoria smiled at the sight of her older brother "Hello Misto."  
  
Misto kisses her cheek. Plato came in with the scissors, and the wine. Kanon quickly took the items from him, set them down and turned to both men. "Ok, you boys shoo!" Kanon started to usher them out "Women's work from here on in, ok c'mon out you go, move it or lose it, go on!" And just before they could reach the door... "OUT!!!!" Kanon shouted. Misto and Plato bolted.  
  
"Alright, Victoria, how's it coming?" Kanon asked.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Kate asked.  
  
"Yes, it does..."  
  
Victoria was now in great pain. Kanon took out some herbs from her pouch. "Here, eat these. They will help with the pain." Victoria took the herbs gratefully. Kate put the scissors in the hot water. "Alright, prepare to get your hands dirty." Kate said as she removed the bed sheets. She felt the white Jellicle's round tummy. "Victoria, I want you to breathe in between pushes. Here take this," Kate rolled up a rag and put it to Victoria's lips "bite down on that when you push." Victoria nodded.  
  
Kate took a deep breath "Lord here we go....."  
  
Kanon stayed by Victoria's side. Victoria grabbed her hand, squeezing tighter as the pain intensified. Kate was at the foot of the bed "Alright, Vicky, ready?"  
  
"Y-yes.....Ahhh!" Victoria threw her head back. Kanon held her steady.  
  
"On the count of three, push. 1, 2, 3...." Kate counted.  
  
Victoria held her breath, as she pushed. Victoria squeezed Kanon so tightly she feared her fingers would break.  
  
"Its coming Vicky....another push 1, 2, 3....."  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
"I see the head!"  
  
"Really?" Kanon asked.  
  
"Yes we have a head."  
  
"Oh, oh! Is it a boy or a girl?" Victoria asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know, so far it's only a head.....alright 1, 2, 3....."  
  
Victoria sobbed. "Your doing fine Vicky!" Kanon said.  
  
"She's right Vicky, one more....1, 2, 3...."  
  
Victoria gasped. Kate gasped as well "I got it!"  
  
Kanon looked. Indeed a tiny little kitten Jellicle was in Kate's hands.  
  
"It's a girl!" Kate said happily.  
  
"Well done, Victoria...." Said Kanon "well done....."  
  
"Everlasting cat.....oh....." Victoria breathed.  
  
"Kanon I need towels. We must get this little angel clean." The tiny little Jellicle began to cry. Kate wrapped her up in a nice warm towel. Then she rested her on a pillow next to Victoria, who suddenly gasped.  
  
"Oh dear....Kanon?" Kate said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Back to your position....."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's another coming!!!"  
  
"Ahhh!!!!"  
  
"Stay strong, Ladies." Said Kanon. "We're going to make it through!"  
  
"Let's go Vicky....1, 2, 3...."  
  
Victoria hissed through her teeth.  
  
"Kanon open the wine bottle and give her a swig." Kanon did so and took the rag from Victoria's mouth. Victoria took a long drink. Kanon then replaced the rag in the white jellicle's mouth.  
  
"Bite down on it Vic...." Said Kanon.  
  
"Alright I see then head now."  
  
Victoria cried as she bit down on the rag.  
  
"Keep it up, we almost got it...."  
  
"Kate! I want it out! NOW!!!!" Victoria yelled in a muffled voice.  
  
"You're doing wonderful! Alright just one more Vicky just one!....1, 2, 3....."  
  
Meanwhile in the other room, Misto was trying to meditate to pass time but Plato was pacing the floor and was distracting him. Suddenly Plato halted when he heard his mate shriek in the other room.  
  
"Oh....suddenly I don't feel well...." He said.  
  
"Plato, you're making me nervous, SIT DOWN!!" Said Misto "I'm worried enough as it is...."  
  
Plato finally made up his mind and took a seat next to Misto. Kanon poked her head through the bedroom door. Misto and Plato both looked up at once.  
  
"It's going great boys!" She said smiling, then another scream was heard behind her.  
  
"Uh.....be right back...." And back inside she went. Plato and Misto tried to peek inside but the door shut behind Kanon before they could see anything.  
  
Plato dropped his head into his paws. Misto pat his back "Plato it will be fine."  
  
"First Kitten....think I'll make a good father?"  
  
"Well there has to be something you can do."  
  
Plato elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Back in the bedroom, all was well.  
  
"Good girl, Victoria....wonderful...." Kate said, wiping sweat from her forehead. Kanon smiled as she watched Victoria hold two small bundles in her arms.  
  
Kate sighed. "Two....I never thought I would deliver two."  
  
Kanon grabbed Kate by the shoulders "You were great back there! See? You were worried over nothing."  
  
"You were right. Better get the lucky father huh?"  
  
"Yes, will you do the honors Kate?"  
  
Kate smiled and opened the bedroom door "You may come in now Plato....."  
  
Plato practically rushed to the door the moment she opened it. "Plato you have a daughter....."  
  
".....and a son!" Kanon finished, smiling.  
  
Plato's mouth dropped open. "Two of them?"  
  
Victoria smiled "We have twins!"  
  
Kanon smiled and elbowed Plato "Way to go, tiger, hehe....." Kate laughed. Plato sat at Victoria's bedside and took his daughter in his arms. "They're so tiny...." Misto just then stuck his head through the door "What did I miss?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"We have twins in here!" Kanon said.  
  
"And I think we should leave the love birds alone with them for a while. Come Kanon." The two girls started heading for the door. Misto hesitated. "Misto, don't worry. You will be seeing your niece and nephew for a long time. Come on." Kate said and Misto followed.  
  
"Sue is going to be so happy."  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Kate" Misto pulled Kate into a tight hug.  
  
"What will they name them?" Kanon asked.  
  
"I don't know....we'll have to find out at the celebration." Misto said.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot."  
  
"Celebration?" Kanon asked.  
  
"It is Jellicle custom that when a kitten is born in a village, all the Jellicles and their friends all gather together to welcome the new arrival. And for twins.....oh it will be a party to remember!"  
  
Kanon smiled at the thought.  
  
"It should be tomorrow evening, when Victoria is rested." Said Misto. They were still hugging when Kate remembered "Jerrie!"  
  
"Oh I forgot!"  
  
"We should go to their house. I want to see Teazer and tell them the news." Kate said  
  
"Alright" Kanon agreed.  
  
After telling Plato and Victoria where they were going, the three of them headed down the path to Jerrie and Teazer's house. When their home finally came into view, Kate began to slow down. She knew this should be great news and it was! But then she thought of Teazer. This news could either brighten her spirits or bring her more pain. Still she would find out soon. Kate kept walking. Jerrie was not outside working like usual. Kanon sensed Kate's unease but said nothing. Finally they reached the door and knocked. "Jerrie! Open up it's us!"  
  
They could hear Jerrie call from inside "Aye I'm comin'...." He opened the door "I'm sorry, Teazer's asleep."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, how is she?" Kate asked.  
  
"Better."  
  
"That's nice to hear." Kanon said.  
  
"Come on in...." Jerrie stepped aside to let them pass. "You have news....how does your sister fare Misto?"  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"And....?"  
  
"Twins!" All three said at once.  
  
"Twins?" Jerrie said eyes wide.  
  
"Twins!"  
  
"Aye, that's wonderful news! You think Victoria can handle it?"  
  
"She's now the youngest mother in the village but I'm sure she can take it." Said Misto "Ever since we were children she would take on anything."  
  
Kate rocked on her heals, thinking. She looked towards the bedroom door, where she knew Teazer was sleeping. She wanted to go in and see her but knew she shouldn't be disturbed. The toms were talking amongst themselves. Kanon walked up to Kate "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Hmm not really.....just wish there was more I could do....for Teazer I mean."  
  
"Don't worry....she's going to be alright." Kanon smiled.  
  
Kate smiled back and looked out the window. She stared into space for a while then something caught her eye. Kate frowned. Outside, on the trunk of a tree was a sheet of parchment, a notice. "Hmm...."  
  
Jerrie and Misto looked up and noticed Kate looking out the window "You alright, luv?" Jerrie asked.  
  
"Jerrie? Do you know what that's for?" Kate asked, still looking outside. Kanon saw it too and went outside to take a look. The parchment was held to the tree with a dagger. Kanon took it down and looked at it, but she couldn't read it.  
  
"What is this Kate?"  
  
Kate came outside to look "It's written in Jellicle...figures....few humans can read it. Here let me see...." Kanon gave her the parchment she read it silently. "Misto? Jerrie you better take a look at this...."  
  
Both Toms came outside to see. Kate was now looked very worried.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kanon asked, very concerned.  
  
"It's a warning..." Kate said. "Macavity has returned...." 


	10. Chapter 10: Macavity is there!

Chapter 10: Macavity is there!  
  
Misto and Jerrie looked at each other. "He's not far I'm afraid....this notice was left by one of his henchmen." said Jerrie, pointing to the paper. Kanon looked at the simble on it. It was a black heart with a dagger piercing it.  
  
"I don't like the looks of that....." Kanon said.  
  
"Nobody does...." said Kate "it's feared by all here. He often leaves it where he has been, or on letters, marks his territory.....he even leaves it on his victims."  
  
As Kanon listened her eyes suddenly flashed bright red, then back to brown. Nobody noticed it, except Kate. Kate shuddered. "Oh....of all the times for him to be close....."  
  
"What do we do?" Jerrie asked.  
  
"Misto, you go back to your sister and make sure Plato knows, but don't go yelling down the road! This is not the time for a panic." Kate advised.  
  
Misto nodded and left quickly before another word was spoken.  
  
"This notice hasn't been here long, I can tell. Not many could have seen it." Kate continued. "We must make sure everyone knows to keep their children inside after dark."  
  
"What do you suppose he's after, Kate?" asked Jerrie.  
  
"I.....I don't know....." Kate felt her answer was very dishonest. She had an idea of what this creature wanted. "But one can be sure that he will come.....We best beware."  
  
Inside the depths of Kanon's mind, she feared greatly for Kate's life. In her mind, her Yami had something to say about it.  
  
"What should I do about this new threat? Why is he so dangerous?"  
  
"They obviously don't want to talk about whatever left that note....."  
  
"But if he's dangerous, I must know how to fight him...."  
  
"Don't pry into it. When the time comes, they will tell you...."  
  
"But what if they don't? What if they just ignore it until someone gets hurt? If Kate...."  
  
"Then the mistake is hers....who cares if she or the others are killed?"  
  
"I DO!!!!"  
  
"No need to shout, Kanon...."  
  
"Why are you like this?"  
  
"How do you EXPECT a yami to act? I AM your dark side after all...."  
  
All the while Kanon argued with herself, she seemed to be sleeping while standing. Kate was still talking to Jerrie ".....don't worry Jerrie, I have spare rooms I want you and Teazer to stay with me. We have to stay together....." Then Kate realized that Kanon hadn't moved from her position, let alone said a word. "Kanon?" Kate was worried when Kanon didn't answer. She quickly turned back to Jerrie "Just pack up the things you need and bring Teazer to my house. We'll meet you there. And hurry! We can't have you one the streets at night."  
  
"Thank you, Kate."  
  
Jerrie ran into the house and Kate went quickly to Kanon's side "Kanon?.....Kanon? Are you alright?.....We shouldn't stay here Kanon, it's almost sun-set."  
  
Kanon snapped out of what seemed to Kate as a trance. "Huh? Oh, yes, of course....."  
  
"Come.....we'll go to my home....." Kate took Kanon's hand and led her away. On their way, Kate had to stop at couple small houses of families she knew. She whispered her warnings and they silently thanked her. Finally they made it to a rather large house, one meant for a large family, or two. It was Kate's home.  
  
"Nice place....." Kanon said in aw. "Why is it so big?"  
  
"It belonged to my great grandfather. I've lived here since...." Kate paused. She looked up at the highest window, and her lower lips trembled. Kanon was ahead of her, looking at the house. When Kate stopped she turned around.  
  
"Since when?" she asked.  
  
"Since....I was small....It's truly a wonderful house. So many memories here....so many ghosts....." Kate trailed off, not quite realizing she was saying this out loud. Kanon had stopped short when she heard the word ghosts.  
  
"Ghosts?"  
  
"Oh...um yes...." Kate shook her head "Come let's go inside." Kate opened the door and stepped inside, Kanon following after her. It wasn't long before Jerrie arrived with Teazer. Misto and Templeton came soon after them.  
  
Darkness fell over the country, and the village at rest. A candle burned beside every child's bed that night. In the house upon hill, six people sat by the fire in silence. Kanon and Kate sat together on the floor of the lounge. Misto sat near them n the footstool, Templeton on the floor next him. MungoJerrie and Rumpleteazer were together on the couch.  
  
Only one dared to break the silence. "So.....who is this person that everyone fears so?" Kanon asked.  
  
Everyone else looked at each other. They didn't answer at first, but they all knew that one of them would have to tell the story. Kanon waited patiently. Kate thought maybe she should tell but she really didn't have the heart. She looked to Misto, and he nodded.  
  
"He's.....a very mysterious cat. Some call him the "Hidden Paw".....he has committed many crimes, many awful crimes. But he can never be caught. Like a phantom, he seems to disappear out of thin air. At night he will search for victims and....many of them aren't noticed to be missing until dawn....and by that time...." Misto paused.  
  
".....it's too late." Kanon finished. She looked at Kate, whom all this time stared at the flames. Kate's eyes seemed lifeless.  
  
"He and his followers are merciless." Misto continued.  
  
"I see...." Kanon stilled looked at Kate. What was she hiding?  
  
A noise was suddenly heard outside the house. Kate jumped at the sound. Kanon was on her feet in an instant. It sounded like a rustling in the bushes. After that nothing was heard until there was a knocking on the door.  
  
Kanon held on hand on her sword and the other reached for the doorknob. Jerrie held Teazer tight. Both Templeton and Misto kept their hands on her shoulders. Kanon slowly turned the knob and as quick as lightening she opened the door.....she saw nothing.  
  
"Rebecca!" Kate shouted. Kanon looked back at her and then looked down in front of her. There lay the little girl shivering at her feet. Kanon slowly picked her up. At first Rebecca panicked and tried to fight back but soon calmed down when she recognized the scent.  
  
Kate breathed deep "Oh my....." Kate ran over to the door and looked out. She wasn't sure if she saw it....but she thought she saw what looked like a figure moving in the dark. She shut the door quickly and leaned against it. She looked around, every eye in the room was on her.  
  
"Did you see something, Kate?" Kanon asked as Kate went to the window. Kate looked out and saw nothing. All shadows have disappeared into the night.  
  
"Nothing...." Kate said quietly. "All is still." She then went to Kanon and put her hand on Rebecca's face. "Ice cold.....quick bring her to the fire, Kanon."  
  
Kanon did as she was told and Misto wrapped the little one in a blanket. "You gave us quite a scare, Becca." Templeton said.  
  
"'Ow did she get 'ere?" Jerrie asked.  
  
"That's what scares me....I don't know...." Kate said.  
  
"Not by herself...." Said Kanon. "She's half frozen."  
  
"Well we'll keep her here, she'll be safe." Kate said.  
  
She went over to the window again and stared out into the darkness. Kanon went over to her and leaned over Kate's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kate." She whispered "I won't let anything happen to you, or your friends....that's a promise....and if they do...." Kanon's eyes turned blood red "I'll make them pay...." Kanon and Kate gasped at once. Kanon covered her face with her hand, not believing what had escaped her lips. Kate was shocked at Kanon's brutal words. She also noticed the frightening color of her friend's eyes. But the color quickly faded.  
  
"I.....I think it's time we all got some sleep....come. The rooms are upstairs...." Kate led the way to the staircase.  
  
"I'll stay down here" said Kanon "in case something happens."  
  
"Are you sure? There is plenty of room....you should get a good night's rest...." Said Kate with much concern in her voice.  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
"Oh...alright, if you insist." Kate embraced her "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Kate turned to the others. "Jerrie, you and Teazer take the first room the right, Templeton, the same on your left. Misto you take the second to the left." She then took the sleeping Rebecca in her arms "She will stay with me, goodnight everyone."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
And Kate slowly walked up the stairs and through the dark corridors to her bedroom.  
  
In the night everyone in the house slept, save one. Kanon stayed awake by the fire, her sword drawn. She thought of the previous events that evening. Kate seemed very withdrawn, like she was hiding something. But what? Kanon couldn't figure it out. As she sat wide awake downstairs, the object of her thoughts was asleep upstairs.  
  
Kate was having no dreamless sleep....far from it in fact.....  
  
Kate looked up and turned around, she saw a little black furred ball rushing towards her and she breaks into a run. Misto was "It" again. They were all playing in the field near the forest. It was the only place they felt it was safe to play together. Mama and Papa told her to be very careful and try not to be seen by the townsfolk, if they did, it could be very dangerous for all of them. Little Victoria was playing in the daisies.  
  
"You can't catch me Misty!!!" Kate laughed.  
  
"Oh yes I will!! I'm faster than you are!!" Misto said. Both their voices seemed to echo in the wind.  
  
Misto gained on Kate and caught her and together they rolled down the hill, laughing all the way. When they hit the bottom, Misto pinned her down. "Ha- ha, you won't EVER catch me!" Misto got up quickly and started back up the hill. Kate followed as fast as she could but her long skirt slowed her down. When she finally reached the top again, Misto and Vicky were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Misty?" Kate called. She received no answer, just the lonely echo of her own voice. Kate looked around and saw it was getting dark. Time to go home. It was getting dark fast and Kate started running, but stopped suddenly when she saw something moving through the trees.  
  
"Mistoffelees?" Kate's voiced echoed. Kate slowly entered the shadows of the trees. She looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly someone gripped her from behind, a massive paw covered her mouth keeping her from screaming. All she could hear was a terrifying laugh....  
  
Kate's eyes opened and she gasped. She sat straight up in her bed.  
  
"No....." She breathed "Not again...." It was so long ago, Kate just wanted to forget it. She lied back again, breathing deeply and thought about her dream. That had been the first time she came face to face with the Hidden Paw.....and it wasn't the last.  
  
Kanon was beginning to doze off. It wasn't until she first heard the footsteps, that she snapped awake. The sound was faint at first, but grew louder as they drew closer. Kanon took her sword and stood up, waiting, suddenly the door burst open, revealing.....  
  
Kate couldn't sleep anymore she had too much on her mind. She thought she would make some tea and sit up with Kanon.  
  
Now the house was so large, that if any noise had come from downstairs would only echo up the stairs into silence before it could even reach the bedrooms. So Kate never knew that Kanon was in peril, till she reached the top of the staircase. As Kate walked shakily down the stairs, she heard something break, and muffled voices.  
  
"Kanon? Kanon, are you alright?"  
  
"Ahh! Kate run!!!" She heard Kanon shout.  
  
But Kate, continued downstairs, faster. It was dark and hard to see but Kate could make out Kanon struggling with a large Jellicle, and she knew very well who it was. Kanon sword had been knocked to the ground. Kate made it down the stairs in time to see Kanon pushed to the floor. "NO!!! GET AWAY!!!" Kanon shouted.  
  
The Jellicle grabbed Kanon by her robe and threw her against the wall, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Kanon!!!" Kate screamed. At the sound of her voice, the Jellicle turned towards her and said in a low voice "So, little one.....we meet again....."  
  
Kate was petrified, she couldn't feel her legs but she was sure they would soon give way under her wait. "You...you go away! Go and leave us be!" she said.  
  
The Jellicle laughed "Oh you foolish. Still the same aren't you? Well we shall see how brave ye be!" He grabbed Kate. Kate screamed on the top of her lungs. But as the wind passed through the open door, they were both gone.  
  
Kanon opened her eyes, in pain. "Oh.....Kate? KATE!!!" she shouted not seeing the red head anywhere. She tried to get up but failed, the pain was too great.  
  
"No...oh God, no....MISTO!!! TEMPLETON, ANYBODY!!!"  
  
Almost as she spoke, Misto, Templeton and Jerrie were rushing down the stairs.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"We thought we heard screaming!"  
  
"Kate's not in her room!" They all were shouting at once.  
  
Misto went quickly to Kanon "Are you alright, lass?"  
  
"What happened, Kanon?" asked Templeton.  
  
"Where is Kate?" Misto asked.  
  
Tears filled Kanon's eyes "He.....he took her.....I couldn't stop him...." She collapsed into Misto arms and cried helplessly "I couldn't stop him....."  
  
Misto held her tight and looked out the open door "Everlasting Cat, help us....." he whispered. 


	11. Chapter 11: Where is she?

Chapter 11: Where is she?  
  
"I swear....." Kanon sobbed "I'll kill him...." As she spoke her eyes once again turned blood red.....but this time, they didn't change back. She was in much pain.  
  
"We'll go after them.....we must. But you need help first, Kanon." Misto said still holding her. Jerrie was standing behind him. He saw the red in her eyes and was stunned. "Lass.....?" was all he could manage to say.  
  
Kanon was panting angrily while tears continued to fall from her crimson eyes. The silver cuff on her wrist began to glow faintly. All she could do was wonder about Kate. Where was she now?  
  
Now far from her home, Kate looked around in familiar surroundings. She new she was in her captor's domain. She was being dragged by two pure midnight black toms, and was struggling mercilessly. There was no way she would make this easy for them. "Let me GO!!!!" she shouted. She saw the cold stone walls around them closing in and getting darker as they continued further and she new that they were headed under ground....into the dungeons.  
  
"Save yer breath, girl!" One of the toms sneered. They were henchmen to her captor. "You wont be leavin' anytime soon. Our lord will see to that." said the other. With that one of them took a key from his belt and unlocked the door into a room which was to be Kate's.  
  
"You will stay here, until our lord asks for you." They pushed Kate through the door, roughly and she landed on a bail of hay. They slammed door and locked it. There was a tiny window in the door. One of the henchmen peered through it and said in a mocking voice "Enjoy your stay, Miss!" and they both left her alone, snickering as they walked up the stone steps.  
  
The cell in which Kate now inhabited, was dark and cold. It was rather small. Kate looked around. Inside this little room there was only the bail of hay she sat on and a small stool. There was also a window, but she had to hope of escaping through it, for it was, of course barred.  
  
Kate got up and sat in the window, against the bars and looked out to see a million stars. Silent tears spilled down her cheeks. "Help me....." she whispered ".....find me....."  
  
Kate almost thought she heard the whisper of another on the wind "....I will...."  
  
"Can't you go any faster?!" Kanon's other half, her Yami, had taken over. Misto and Jerrie were not very aware of this for they didn't know everything about her. Misto was trying to heal her wounds, but apparently wasn't being quick enough.  
  
"C'mon! Hurry up!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Misto said, trying not raise his voice as well.  
  
"Well, it's not fast enough!"  
  
"Look!" Misto looked into her eyes "I can assure you that I want to save her even more than you do, but in order to DO THAT you must be healed or it will injure you more!"  
  
Yami was silenced but only for a moment for she retreated back into her mind, where she was arguing with Kanon. "Why the hell did you take over my body!?"  
  
"Don't give any of that bullst! YOU were the one that sent me out!"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"When YOU get angry, I come out and take over until you cool off. And by the looks of things, that's not going to happen soon....."  
  
While this conversation was going in on in Kanon's head, Misto sensed something wasn't right. He could have read minds if he wanted, for it was one of his gifts, but he knew it was an invasion of privacy. But he could still sense the debate going on.  
  
"You son of a—"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Hikari!" Then Yami was brought back to reality. She saw Misto staring at her. "What are YOU looking at, fur-face?"  
  
"Well somebody has their knickers in a twist....." Misto said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Misto shook his head. He stood up and turned to the others. "Jerrie you better see to Teazer. Templeton, take care of Rebecca."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright." And the two went back upstairs. Misto went back to tightening Yami's bandages. He still wasn't sure what was wrong with Kanon so he decided to talk it out of her.  
  
"So.....what is with your, missy?"  
  
"That's YAMI to you, cat-boy!"  
  
Misto then realized what must have happened. It all fit together, her red eyes, her anger and change in additude. He heard about how an dark side takes over some people this way. He wasn't sure if this would work for them. He didn't know how Kanon's Yami liked Kate. So he decided he would play along, and see if he can get Kanon's light side back.  
  
"Well exuuuuuse me, Yami!"  
  
The two shot insults back and forth and Yami whipped out her sword "Come again?"  
  
Misto backed up but wasn't easily intimidated "You heard me....."  
  
"If you're trying to get that Hikari back, don't waste your breath!"  
  
"Ha! I'll waste it as much as I please, your royal rudeness!"  
  
"You know, the madder you make me the longer she'll stay....." Yami pointed to her head. "And if I were YOU I'd quite while I still HAD a head!" She indicated to her sword.  
  
"Oh goodness, how does Kanon keep this thing locked in her mind?" Misto thought.  
  
"It's not easy, let me tell you....." Said Kanon's voice in his head.  
  
"Oh I'll believe it....." He thought to her.  
  
"Listen, Misto she's right. If you make her mad, I stay here in the shadow Realm even longer...."  
  
"There could be another way but.....no it's far too risky, plus I'd have to conjure powers I haven't used in years."  
  
"Yes, don't do anything that might harm anyone. Believe it or not, we may need her help."  
  
"Alright, Kanon but if she keeps up this performance I can't guarantee anything....."  
  
"Don't worry. She's just the dark side of me. But we share the same feelings. She wants to rescue Kate more than I do."  
  
"Alright. We better move fast." Misto said out loud.  
  
"WE? YOU'RE the slow one!"  
  
"Just keep your yap shut for a while and come on!" he got up and started walking.  
  
"No promises, fur-face....." Yami thought.  
  
"I heard that!" Misto shot over his shoulder.  
  
Kate was lying in her bale of hay. She could hear footsteps coming through the dungeons. She could only hope they weren't coming for her. But she knew they must be. And they were. One of the black guards that dragged her unlocked the door "The Master wishes to see ye....." he said gruffly.  
  
"Well I don't wish to see HIM!" Kate shot back. But her guard only laughed. He reached in and grabbed her and dragged her out of the cell by her arm. "LET ME GO!!" Kate screamed and tried kicking him but the guard paid no heed, just continued on. They entered a large room. There were several other Jellicles scattered about. Most of them were Toms but a few had their queens beside them. But Kate noticed where there were the single queens. They were gathered together at the head of the room where the guard was taking her. In the center of the of queens on the top of the steps was none other than Macavity.  
  
He stood and smiled "Well look who decided to grace us with her presents."  
  
The Jellicles around her snickered.  
  
Kate didn't say a word and didn't dare say anything in her head, for she knew Macavity would hear her anyway. She just glared. She was rather disgusted with the queens sitting close to their master. Though it was once a past part of Jellicle culture, Kate hated the idea of toms having harems. Nobody she knew in the village would do such a thing but some Jellicles cling to old beliefs. But she wasn't exactly expecting it from this Jellicle.  
  
The great tom stood and motioned for the queens near him to depart. They all left quickly, whispering amongst each other.  
  
Macavity stepped closer to Kate. She was still being held still by the guard. "Release her!" he ordered. The guard stepped away. Kate stood and held her head high as she stared at the tom she greatly feared. He was a tall ginger colored tom with wild fur that reminded Kate of fire, His body was slim but showed great strength. His fur was neglected and his whiskers uncombed. He was a very handsome tom and that also frightened Kate.  
  
"What is it you want from me?" Kate asked, careful not to let fear show in her voice. Macavity smiled revealing his white fangs. Kate stood still.  
  
"I thought you would remember, little one." He started to circle her. "The last time you were here....."  
  
"I try to forget. It was years ago.....Is THAT why I'm here?" Kate looked at the spot where his queen had been sitting. "You think I.....?  
  
"Oh it's more than that now." He interrupted. He was standing behind her now. Kate didn't dare turn to face him.  
  
"I don't understand any of this!" she said.  
  
"I know what you are in the village. What your parents have done for your Jellicle people. I know what you mean to them....." he said.  
  
"Wait.....what do you mean?"  
  
"Think, red headed one. What would they do if your life was at stake? Your people would do just about anything....." he stepped closer ".....to save your pretty neck."  
  
Kate feel the sweat drop slide drown her shoulder as he spoke. It was becoming difficult to keep from shaking. "What do you want? What do my people have to do with.....?"  
  
"EVERYTHING! Either they join my followers or....." he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He held her so she looked straight into his eyes ".....you're mine!" he whispered.  
  
Kate was sick to her stomach she couldn't eat the food that was sent to her. Macavity had ordered her back to her room and had a dress brought up to her. Kate couldn't do anything but vomit into her chamber pot. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was beginning to loose hope that she would get out this time. She didn't know that as she sat in her cell. Her friends were planning her escape. 


	12. Chapter 12: When in doubt, drink brandy!

Chapter 12: When in doubt, drink brandy.

"Will you hurry up!?!" Yami shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Misto shouted back.

"Well if you don't want to go....." Yami said, knowing this would anger Misto. "I'll just tell Kate that you decided to be lazy and not come to her rescue!"

"What are you---" Templeton brought out some spears and saw the two arguing.

"I'm sure she'll be heartbroken....."

"Shut up Yami, you know that's not true! But you don't know who this Tom is! You don't know what happened....."

"Misto, calm down....." Templeton tried to keep the peace.

"No I won't! This girl is on her way to a whipped arse!" Misto ran at Yami who quickly dodged him laughing.

"Is that the best you can do?! Come on you lily livered dog!"

"Oh no....." Templeton shook his head. Yami said the 'D' word.

"Oh, you'll wish you never said that!" Misto pounced so quite even Yami didn't see it coming. They rolled and tossed about yelling, hissing and (in Yami's case) biting.

"ENOUGH!!!!"

The two on the ground stopped. Templeton stood over them.

"I had enough of this! Look at yourselves, both of you! Kate is out there and you too are acting like children squabbling at each other! I know you both care for Kate very much but we can't help her if you two can't even get along long enough to get to her! I understand your rush, Yami but it's a long way....."

"But not MY way....." Yami said as she stood up. Out of nowhere Draco swooped down from the sky and landed in front of them. Misto couldn't help but smile "Ok Yami you win."

"Thank you! Now come on we haven't all day ya know!" Yami climbed onto Draco's back as did Misto and Templeton.

Kate leaned against the dank stone wall of her cell. She wore the dress that Macavity had provided for her, hoping it would keep her warm, rather than the night dress she had. But it didn't do much for her except make her more ill. She wondered about who might have been the previous owner of the dress. Who ever it might have been, the dress had the essence of her captor.

"Psst.....Kate....." a voice whispered.

"Ah!" Kate sat up straight for the voice startled her. "Who's there?" she looked around. There was nobody in the cell, which was strange for the voice sounded so close like the speaker was beside her.

"It's ok Kate, be quiet....." the voice said again. Kate knew it now.

"Kanon?"

"Uh.....sort of....." said the voice.

"I can't see you....." Kate looked around hopefully.

"I'm speaking to you through your mind, Kate. I'll explain later. But listen, we are coming for you....."

"Oh god....." Kate said, now thinking instead of talking out loud, for even walls had ears.

"What's wrong Kate?"

"He's waiting for you, Kanon. He knows you would come for me....."

"I have a plan, Kate. Don't worry. I must go now luv. I'll see you soon." Then Kate felt alone once again.

"Oh no....." Kate leaned her head against the wall. She had no idea what her friends had up their sleeves and she wasn't sure if it could work.

Just then she heard footsteps once again heading for her cell. She knew the guard was coming to get her. She stood up. Indeed Macavity wished for her company. Knowing she had barely any strength left in her, she didn't fight the guard. She entered the great room again (this time with nobody dragging her) and walked slowly to the stoop of stairs. Macavity smiled at her obedience. He motioned for her to sit. Kate did as he bid. But not so close to him. She sat on one of the lower steps rather then one of the many pillows he had, which now looked tempting.

There was a pounding sound that echoed through the halls. Macavity stood up. Somebody was at the front gate. "You, boy, see who it is....." he ordered to a small tom.

"Yes, my lord." said the Tom eagerly and he scampered out of the room. He ran down the corridors and look out of the window to see who was at the gate below "Who goes there!" he shouted lowering his voice and trying to sound important.

"Ah! I'd like to have a word with your master, Boy!" said the knocker.

"What business do you have with him?"

"My business is none of your concern. It is between me and your lord. Open the gate, boy! I know, your master will be, wanting to see me!"

The tom quickly opened that gate to let them in. Then quickly ran back to inform his lord.

"Master! Master!" he called.

Macavity was standing had knelt down behind Kate with his paws on her shoulders. "Oh for the everlasting cat's sake, boy! Must you shout?" Macavity was starting loose his patience with him.

"I'm sorry Master but somebody is here, they crave a word with you....."

"Send them in then....."

"Don't bother, I can let myself in!" said a voice at the entrance to the room. Kate looked up in hearing this new voice and what she saw she almost didn't believe. There stood Kanon, (at least she thought it was Kanon) dressed as....a pirate? Indeed, Kanon was dressed in the whole pirate getup, sword and all! This confused Kate greatly. What was possibly going on in Kanon's head?

"Ah, lord Macavity?" she said as she walked closer "tis an honor suh! How ye be this fine morning?"

Kate looked as she walked closer and saw her eyes were still red. Then she realized this couldn't possibly be Kanon, no it was her Yami. Macavity hadn't said a word yet, he just stared with his eyebrow raised. Indeed he was quite surprised.

"Ah, now don't be giving me the eyebrow, Gov....." That's when Yami saw Kate sitting on the steps. She had been so quiet and sat so still, she didn't even notice her. Kate looked so thin and pale in the blood red frock she wore. Yami knew she must have gotten sick. But she didn't let her worry show in her face she just smirked and said "Ah, I see ya got yourself a lass. Good man.....Can't be a King without a Queen eh?" she laughed

Kate narrowed her eyes. She didn't find her situation humorous at all!

"You WERE plannin' on bein' a King, right?" Yami asked.

"I suppose you could put it that way....." Macavity said. Yami headed over to a table that head baskets of fruit. "If I may.....?"

"Oh help yourself." Macavity said. He knew this person was here for Kate.....but then again she seemed to be getting at something else. Yami grabbed an apple "Well I suppose it's a start....." she said "For an amateur." She was about to sink her teeth into the skin of the apple when she heard a whisper in head "Don't eat it!"

Yami looked at Kate and thought "Why? I'm hungry....."

Kate looked like she was about to answer then stiffened. She slowly looked up at Macavity who was staring straight down at her with cold eyes. Yami took this opportunity to stuff the apple in her coat. Kate quickly turned her eyes to the floor. She looked a fright. Yami knew Macavity must have said something to scare her.

"Ahem....." Yami cleared her throat. She watched as Macavity pat Kate's head "Good girl....." he said. "What does she look like? A dog?" Yami thought angrily but it seemed Macavity missed it.

"You were saying?" Macavity looked back at Yami.

"I was sayin' that only an amateur starts with a Queen....."

"Ah, I thought you were talking about the fruit."

Yami ignored that comment "Ya gatta build up an army, a strong one. And make the queen come to YOU.....but that's me."

"Yes it is....." Macavity rolled his eyes.

"So tell me, Mac..... what was ya planin' on doin' after ya made off with Kate, hmm?"

"Ah and why, would I tell you?"

Right now Kate was holding her face in her hands. She was in pain, physically and mentally and she wished she knew what the heck Yami was talking about!

"Well, Mac, I'm very interested is why. And I might want to offer my services to aide you.....and if you can read me mind, you'd know that I can be quite helpful.....So whadda ya say?" She offered her hand out to him. Macavity looked at her a moment then said "There seems to be a plot afoot."

"Plot?" Yami asked innocently.

"Kate?" Macavity looked at her. Kate looked like she was going to get sick again.....either that or go insane! Then Yami started laughing.

"Ok that's it!" Kate thought not caring in Macavity heard her "The girl has gone completely insane!"

Yami laughed even harder "You think, that I plan on SAVING YOU girl?! Ha! You are easily fooled!" she smirked evilly.

"Oh now I AM going to be ill....." Kate said out loud.

"The plan was to gain a partnership with Lord Macavity....." she laughed maniacally. Kate didn't know what to believe anymore. She new Kanon wouldn't betray her.....but this, this was her Yami. She didn't know how she really thought. Kate couldn't take much more of this. She looked at the table where the fruit basket was. There was also a bread basket and a jug of brandy. She walked over to the table. When Macavity she wasn't trying to run, he let her be. Kate poured a tumbler full of brandy and chugged it down!

"So lord, Macavity? Do we have a deal?" Yami asked, and she saw Kate take another tumbler.

"Well.....I shall sleep on it tonight....." Macavity said.

"Ha! You'll need more sleep then that!" Kate said as she was about to take her third tumbler. She was getting a bit more than a little tipsy.

"You like to be difficult, don'tcha m'lord?" Yami asked as she stepped closer.

Macavity walked passed her. He stood behind Kate and stopped her from taking her fourth tumbler "Now, now that's enough....." he said.

"No....." Kate hiccupped.

"But wait, m'lord there's more!"

"Yes, go on.....?"

"Grant me partnership, and I'll bring the Jellicle magician....."

Kate, who was fighting for her fourth brandy, nearly choked on it!

".....and with some of me own magic. HIS powers will be yours. THINK about it, m'lord! You would be the most powerful being in this world or any other! What do you say to that?"

Macavity turned, very interested. "I don't usually make bargains on promises.....but....."

"Of course my lord. But I swear I'll bring him, alive. Course, the magic switchin' process would kill the other Jellicle....but who cares!"

"Bring the magician to me, alive and well. And I shall consider it."

"No promises eh? But do ye make pleas for yer life?!" Before Macavity could blink, Yami was behind him with a dagger at this throat. It already began to cut through his skin.

"What do ye say now, Mister Macavity?" she whispered. Macavity quickly grabbed her arm and through her over his shoulders so she landed on the floor in front of him. Yami looked up as he said "I say 'we are not finished yet!'"

Yami got back on her feet fast and whipped out her sword.

"Where....where did you..." Hiccup "...that?" Kate said, she had won in taking the fourth tumbler and was rather intoxicated.

"Have ye a weapon? No? Alright then!" Yami prepared to thrust her sword into Macavity but a guard tossed his master a sword just in time for him to block. Yami looked the guard with her blood red eyes "Remind me to KILL you when I'm done with your boss here....."

At that the guard ran away in fright. Macavity rolled his eyes "Bloody coward....."

"Damn coward....." Yami said almost at the same time. She looked at Macavity in surprise but then resumed the battle.

"Do you think it wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" she asked.

"Do you think it wise, GIRL, crossing blades with the great Macavity?!"

"What sort of great person kidnaps a young woman from her home in the middle of the night?" Yami took a swing at him. He blocked.

"Oh, we go way back, her and me....." they both delivered a series of strikes and both block them.

"Really? How so?"

"We happened to cross paths in childhood....."

"Please spare me the histr'y lesson, mate....." she struck. He blocked her yet again.

"Well you did ask....."

"You know what you're doing I'll give you that....." Strike and block.

"But how's your footing?" Yami kicked him in the...well...you know where....Macavity struck as he doubled over in pain. Yami dodged him. It didn't take the ginger tom long to recover. "Damn....."

Yami jumped onto the table.

"Guard! Take the girl out of here!" Macavity yelled. But Yami had cut the guard down before he could lay a paw on Kate. She began to do samurai moves, which Macavity was of course not familiar with. All this time they were fighting, Misto and Templeton were sneaking into the room. They grabbed a hold on Kate and made for the door. When Yami saw this she sheathed her sword "TA!"

Macavity had gotten a bad blow to his arm. He saw that Kate had escaped. "Curses.....well this isn't over yet.....believe me.....this story is far, far from over!"

Yami turned back to him and smiled "You bet your ass it isn't!" and she bolted.

(A/N: Yes Alex was all about Pirates when we wrote this. There is still more to come. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!)


End file.
